


On My Way

by DaintyCrow



Series: Daughters and Granddaughters - Translations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Sequel, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean würde sich einfach nur wünschen, dass seine Familie normal ist. Leider ist das ziemlich unmöglich, wenn pausenlos Dämonen angreifen, Engel Geheimnisse bewahren, und seine Enkelin andauernd verschwindet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430015) by [cheyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyla/pseuds/cheyla). 



> Hierbei handelt es sich um die Fortsetzung von "Carry On My Wayward Daughter" und eine Übersetzung, demzufolge gehört mir nicht das geringste davon, nicht einmal die Idee.  
> Ich denke ich werde das hier aller paar Tage updaten, solange nichts dazwischen kommt und Reviews/Kommentare werden an chayla weitergeleitet :)
> 
> Wie auch beim ersten Teil: Bei Fehlern gerne an mich weitergeben, wenn etwas unverständlich ist einfach fragen, ich versuche dann zu helfen, oder es noch einmal zu überarbeiten, damit es verständlicher ist. Ich hab zwar mein bestes gegeben, aber man weiß ja nie ...
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dieser Story :)

Sam schlug fröhlich pfeifend die Tür seines Autos zu. Bridget hatte die letzten paar Tage im Krankenhaus verbracht, damit die Krankenschwestern sicherstellen konnten, dass es mit Abigail keine Probleme geben würde. Sie hatten den Winchestern versichert, dass es sich wirklich nur um eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme handelte, weil das Kind zwei Wochen zu früh geboren worden war.  
Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Bridget und Abigail wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Sam und Dean waren beide aufgeregt. Dean war bei Bridget geblieben, damit ihr nichts passieren konnte, weil er wegen dem Dämonenangriff immer noch in Alarmbereitschaft war. Sam war lediglich kurz zurückgegangen um das Kinderzimmer in Deans Haus fertig einzurichten und brannte bereits darauf, seine Großnichte wieder halten zu können. Er war immer noch sprachlos darüber, wie klein und unschuldig sie schien.

Auf den Eingang des Krankenhauses zulaufend, wunderte Sam sich über die vielen Leute, die sich auf dem Parkplatz aufhielten. Sie schienen weder beschäftigt noch schienen sie sich mit anderen zu unterhalten. Sie schienen noch nicht einmal aus dem Krankenhaus zu kommen oder dorthin unterwegs zu sein. Vielmehr waren die meisten von ihnen einfach nur damit beschäftigt, das Krankenhaus zu beobachten.  
Das Bild ließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen. Die Leute um das Krankenhaus herum schienen beinahe mehr als Menschen zu sein, aber er fühlte auch, dass keine Gefahr von ihnen ausging.

Im Eingangsbereich beschleunigte Sam seine Schritte um zum Fahrstuhl zu kommen, so dass er zur Entbindungsstation fahren konnte. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um den Knopf zu drücken, wurde er davon aufgehalten, dass jemand seinen Namen rief.  
Bei der ihm bekannten Stimme fuhr Sams Kopf herum. Er hatte diese Stimme seit Ewigkeiten nicht gehört. Der Jäger drehte sich um, um die Person ansehen zu können.  
„Cas?“  
Der Engel nickte ihm zu. Sams Blick huschte kurz wieder zum Parkplatz. Er hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, warum er das komische Gefühl wegen der Leute dort bekommen hatte.  
„Lass mich raten“, meinte er trocken. „Engel?“  
Castiel nickte wieder. „Es ist zu kompliziert, um es zu erklären“, meinte der Engel „Und Dean sollte nicht wissen, dass sie hier sind. Er sollte vermutlich nicht einmal wissen, dass ich hier war.“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Sam und ein Hauch Feindseligkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Wenn irgendwas passiert, dann verdient er es, es zu erfahren. **Warum** bist du hier? Wir haben dich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Woher wusstest du, wo du uns findest?“  
„Du und dein Bruder haben auf Engel noch nie gut reagiert“, meinte Castiel und ignorierte dabei die Flut von Fragen. „Und nichts wird passieren. Die Engel sind nicht gekommen, um Ärger zu machen.“  
„Du meinst noch wird nichts passieren“, sagte Sam. Castiel seufzte und nickte.  
„Ja, noch“, stimmte er zu. „Also muss Dean nichts davon erfahren.“  
Jetzt was Sam es, der seufzte.  
„Ich werde das hier nicht vor meinem Bruder geheim halten“, sagte er. „Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt wird Dean denken, dass irgendetwas passiert ist, wenn er dich hier sieht.“  
Cas bewegte sich unruhig und ein leicht schuldiger Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sam begann zu verstehen.  
„Er wird dich nicht sehen“, sagte er frei heraus.  
„Das wäre das Beste“, gab Cas von sich. „Ich und die anderen Engel mussten nur sicherstellen, dass es stimmt. Jetzt wo ich es weiß, werde ich gehen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen.“  
„Ob was stimmt?“, wollte Sam wissen, aber Cas war bereits verschwunden. Der Jäger außer Dienst fluchte leise vor sich hin. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, mochte er Engel wirklich nicht, besonders dann nicht, wenn sie einfach so verschwanden.

Immer noch vor sich hin fluchend, machte Sam sich auf den Weg zu Dean und Bridget. Die Beiden warteten im Mutterschafsflügel auf ihn. Bridget trug inzwischen normale Alltagskleidung und versuchte gerade Dean zu überreden, ihr Abigail zurück zu geben. Sam konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Bei jeder Gelegenheit die sich ihm bot, hielt Dean Abigail. Sam erinnerte sich daran, dass er genauso gewesen war, als Bridget in ihr Leben getreten war. Dean hatte sich über seine Vaterschaft wahnsinnig gefreut, und jetzt war er Großvater. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass Dean niemals erwartet hatte, das Eine oder das Andere zu werden, wie Sam auffiel.  
„Sammy!“, begrüßte Dean ihn.  
„Rate mal, wem ich gerade im Eingangsbereich über den Weg gelaufen bin“, fragte Sam als er zu seiner Familie lief. Sam hielt sein Wort und hielt nichts vor seinem Bruder geheim. Augenblicklich wurde Dean wachsam.  
„Wem?“  
„Castiel. Und es waren über zehn weitere Engel auf dem Parkplatz.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Dean. „Warum sind Engel in der Nähe? Es passiert niemals etwas Gutes, wenn sie in der Nähe sind. Hat Cas dir gesagt, warum er da war?“  
„Cas war Cas. Er hat eigentlich nicht wirklich was gesagt. Nur dass die Engel sehen wollten, ob es stimmt.“  
„Ob was stimmt?“, wollte Dean wissen.  
„Das ist die Millionen-Dollar Frage“, gab Sam von sich.  
„Denkst du, dass es irgendwas mit Abigail zu tun hat?“, fragte Bridget, die es endlich schaffte, ihre Tochter aus Deans Griff zu befreien. Das Neugeborene begann bei der Bewegung Nonsens zu murmeln, wurde aber schnell wieder leise.  
Die zwei Brüder tauschten einen Blick aus. Vermutlich tat es das, aber keiner der beiden wollte das zugeben.  
Dean seufzte.  
„Okay, lass uns dich nach Hause bringen“, meinte er zu Bridget. „Dann werde ich einen Engel jagen und sehen, ob ich irgendwelche Antworten aus ihm herausbekomme.“  
„Bring ihn mal vorbei sobald du das gemacht hast“, gab Bridget zurück. „Ich habe Castiel nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich in der Grundschule war. Ich möchte sehen, ob er sich irgendwie verändert hat.“  
„Hat er nicht“, murmelten Sam und Dean gleichzeitig.

Als die Familie nach draußen auf den Parkplatz trat, war absolut nichts und niemand mehr zu sehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean fand Castiel innerhalb einiger weniger Stunden. Der Engel war besser geworden, aber er war dennoch kein erfahrener Jäger. Castiel schien nicht überrascht zu sein, Dean an seine Tür klopfen zu sehen.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, verlangte Dean zu erfahren, sobald Castiels Gesicht in sein Sichtfeld kam. Der Engel seufzte und öffnete die Tür weiter.  
„Komm rein, Dean“, meinte er und bedeutete Dean, in das Motelzimmer zu treten.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, wiederholte Dean, als er eintrat.  
„Ich kann es nicht erklären“, erwiderte Castiel.  
„Kannst nicht, oder willst nicht?“, wollte Dean wissen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Beides?“, meinte Cas nach kurzem Zögern. „Es ist kompliziert, nicht einmal wir Engel verstehen es vollkommen. Und du wirst vielleicht nicht mögen, was ich zu sagen habe.“  
„Geht es um Abigail?“, fragte Dean. Castiel neigte den Kopf und brachte Dean so zum fluchen. „Warum ist es immer meine Familie?“, murmelte Dean zu sich selbst. „Warum kann es denn nicht mal die von jemand anderem sein?“  
„Fairerweise muss man sagen, dass deine Familie eine beeindruckende Abstammungslinie aufweist“, meinte Cas. „Jäger, Männer der Schriften, die Blutlinie als Engelsgefäße … nicht zu vergessen was du und dein Bruder als Jäger geleistet haben.“  
Dean warf dem Engel einen strengen Blick zu.  
„Nicht hilfreich, Cas“, murmelte er. Der Engel machte keine Anstalten sich zu entschuldigen. Nach einigen Sekunden seufzte Dean.  
„Kannst du zumindest erklären, warum die Engel hier sind und nicht versuchen den Himmel zu reparieren oder was auch immer es ist, das ihre die letzten paar Jahre gemacht habt?“  
„Während viele der Engel in den Himmel zurückgekehrt sind, sobald Metatron besiegt war, gab es auch einige, die auf der Erde geblieben sind“, erklärte Castiel. „Sie wollten nicht in den Himmel zurückkehren, bevor nicht auch alle anderen es taten.“  
„Alle?“, hakte Dean nach. Castiel nickte.  
„Alle“, wiederholte er. „Einschließlich Gott.  
Dean widerstand dem Drang zu stöhnen und zu fluchen. Gott? Er hatte gedacht, dass die Engel bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben hatten, ihren Vater zu finden. Aber offensichtlich nicht.

„Nichts für ungut, Castiel, aber wenn er bis jetzt nicht zurückgekehrt ist, dann denke ich nicht, dass er zurück kommt. Und was hat das mit Abigail zu tun?“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einer dieser Engel bin“, sagte Castiel. „Ich habe schon vor Jahren akzeptiert, dass er vielleicht niemals zurückkehrt. Aber dennoch, es gibt Engel die anders denken und die auf der Erde verblieben sind, weil sie nicht in einen Himmel zurückkehren wollen, der keinen Gott hat. Und aus einem Grund, der noch nicht ganz klar ist, zieht es sie zu deiner Enkelin.“  
Beschützerinstinkt breitete sich in Dean aus.  
„Wenn Abigail irgendwas passiert-“, begann er, doch Castiel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich würde ihr niemals etwas zustoßen lassen“, meinte Castiel. „Abigail ist zu wichtig.“  
Dean öffnete seinen Mund, um eine bissige Bemerkung abzugeben, aber Cas fiel ihm wieder ins Wort.  
„Ich meinte nicht für die Welt, Dean, obwohl sie es sein könnte“, sagte der Engel mit erschöpfter Stimme. „Ich meinte dass ich nicht zulasse, dass Abigail etwas zustößt, weil sie zu wichtig für **dich** ist.“  
Das machte Dean sprachlos. Schließlich räusperte der Mann sich verlegen. „Wir sollten uns auf den Heimweg machen“, meinte Dean. „Bridget wollte dich sehen, also solltest du mitkommen.“  
Cas nickte zustimmend.

~*~

Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen reibungslos – nun, so reibungslos wie es für eine Familie, die aus einem Neugeborenen, einer Teenager-Mutter, zwei Jägern des Übernatürlichem und einem Engel bestand, eben möglich war.  
Bridget war ziemlich überrascht, dass das Haus noch stand, wenn sie ehrlich war. Keiner von ihnen hatte besonders gute Haushaltsführungsqualitäten. Dennoch hatte es beinahe einen Unfall gegeben, als Abigail einen Monat alt war.  
Dean und Sam waren arbeiten gewesen, und hatten Bridget und Castiel zu Hause gelassen, um auf Abigail aufzupassen. Das war nicht unnormal gewesen. Bridget fand es okay, auf Abigail aufzupassen, und sich nicht mehr um die Schule sorgen zu müssen, und Castiel war so oft er konnte in der Nähe des Winchester-Hauses. Es hatte Bridget nicht viel Zeit gekostet um zu erkennen, dass der Engel von Abigail fasziniert war. Ihr war die viele Aufmerksamkeit recht, die ihre Tochter bekam. Das machte es wesentlich einfacher, auf Abigail aufzupassen.  
Bridget war sich sicher gewesen, dass es okay war, wenn sie kurz in die Stadt fuhr, um mehr Windeln zu kaufen. Es würde nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten dauern und wenn Castiel damit einverstanden war für diese Zeit auf Abigail aufzupassen, würde Bridget sogar in Betracht ziehen, öfter Einkäufe zu machen, während der Engel in der Nähe war. Und wenn Castiel bereit war, Abigail sogar für einige Stunden täglich im Auge zu behalten … könnte Bridget sogar in Betracht ziehen, wieder zur Schule zu gehen.  
Um die Wahrheit zusagen, vermisste Bridget es, ihre Freunde sehen zu können, und tagsüber etwas zu tun zu haben, außer zu Hause zu bleiben. Und wieder zur Schule zu gehen würde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Onkel sie bis auf weiteres in Ruhe ließ. Sam war immer noch nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie die Schule abgebrochen hatte.  
„Cas, ich kaufe mal eben eine neue Packung Windeln“, rief Bridget über ihre Schulter während sie ihre Autoschlüssel an sich nahm. „Kannst du das Essen in zehn Minuten aus dem Ofen nehmen? Stell es einfach oben auf den Ofen, damit es abkühlen kann. Und denk daran die Ofentür wieder zuzumachen.“  
Es waren nur zwanzig Minuten. Bridget glaubte nicht, dass irgendetwas schiefgehen würde.

Als sie zurück nach Hause kam, bog Dean gerade einige Sekunden vor Bridget in die Auffahrt ein. Er warf dem Haus einen nervösen Blick zu, sobald er bemerkte, dass Bridget alleine war. Er konnte gar nicht anders als sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, als Cas gebabysittet hatte.  
„Du hast Abigail bei Cas gelassen?“, fragte er. „Alleine?“  
Bridget nickte. „Es waren nur ein paar Minuten“, erklärte sie. Schnell begann Dean zum Haus zu laufen und warf die Tür schon beinahe auf. Er sah gerade noch, wie Cas den Ofen öffnen wollte, während er Abigail im Arm hielt. Der Geruch von verbranntem Essen lag in der Luft.  
„Stop!“, rief Dean laut. Cas sah zu ihm, stoppte aber in seinem Tun. Dean durchquerte die Küche und pflückte das Baby aus Cas' Armen.  
„Niemals den Ofen öffnen, während du ein Kind hältst“, belehrte Dean. „Niemals.“  
Castiel sah leicht beschämt aus.  
„Und jetzt tritt von dem Ofen zurück und lass das Bridget machen.“  
Castiel wollte nach Abigail greifen, aber Dean trat zurück. Während die beiden begannen sich darüber zu streiten, wer das Baby halten durfte, stellte Bridget den Rucksack ab, den sie trug und ging hinüber zum Ofen. Während sie das verbrannte Essen herauszog, murmelte sie leise: „Zwanzig Minuten. Es waren nur zwanzig Minuten.“  
Es war ziemlich klar, dass sie für eine ganze Weile nicht zur Schule gehen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Abigail sechs Monate alt war, fand ein Dämon das Haus der Winchsters. Castiel war für einige Tage oder Wochen in den Himmel zurückgekehrt, so dass Bridget und Abigail alleine zuhause waren. Bridget versuchte gerade ihre Tochter zum Mittagsschlaf hinzulegen, als sie das Geräusch von brechendem Glas aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen hörte. Abigail, die beinahe eingeschlafen gewesen war, winselte bei dem Krach.  
„Ist okay“, flüsterte Bridget, und ihr Blick streifte über Tür und Fenster. „Uns passiert nichts.“  
Während sie ihre Tochter beruhigte, zog Bridget ihr Handy hervor und schickte einen kurzen Text an ihren Vater und ihren Onkel. Sie steckte das Telefon zurück in ihre Tasche, als sie im Flur eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

„Ganz alleine? Wie bedauerlich“, sagte eine spöttische Stimme, während der Dämon in Sicht kam. Bridget biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Der Dämon steckte im Körper einer älteren Frau, einer Sekretärin von irgendeiner Firma, wenn man nach dem Aussehen ihrer Klamotten ging. Sie schien nur wenige Jahre vor der Rente zu stehen.  
„Du bist auch alleine“, bemerkte Bridget. „Keine Freunde? Mein Dad sagte, dass Dämonen normalerweise zu zweit oder zu dritt wären.“  
„Ich brauche sie nicht“, erwiderte der Dämon. „Du bist nicht im geringsten gefährlich für mich. Dein Daddy hat es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten dich anständig zu trainieren.“ Die Augen des Dämons wanderten zu Abigail, die begonnen hatte wieder wach zu werden. „Was für ein niedliches kleines Mädchen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich mit ihr tun könnte.“  
„Du wirst meiner Tochter nichts tun“, meinte Bridget leise. Ihre Stimme war kalt und hart.  
„Werde ich nicht?“, fragte der Dämon spöttisch. „Doch, das werde ich. Ich werde ihren Kopf so lange gegen die Wand schmettern bis ihr Schädel aufplatzt. Ich werde sie häuten und ihre Haut als Lampenschirm oder Portemonnaie verwenden. Ich werde sie zu einer Marionette machen und sie langsam, schmerzvoll und vor deinen Augen töten, und es wird nichts geben, dass du oder dein Daddy tun kannst. Zu dem Zeitpunkt zu dem dein Vater herkommt, seid ihr schon beide tot.“  
Der Dämon trat ins Zimmer, kam aber nicht weiter voran. Bridget warf ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zu als sie bemerkte, dass der Dämon in der Teufelsfalle gefangen war, die sich unter dem Teppich befand.  
„Ich hätte sagen sollen, du **kannst** meiner Tochter nichts tun“, meinte sie. „Nach dem letzten Dämonenangriff, der meine Wehen hat einsetzen lassen, und mit einem neuen Baby im Haus, haben mein Vater und mein Onkel entschieden, das Haus Dämonensicher zu machen. Ich schätze es hat funktioniert.  
Der Dämon knurrte wütend. Bridget erstarrte, als Abigail zu weinen begann. Die Teenagerin hoffte, dass ihr Vater bald zurückkommen würde. Sie wusste nicht, wie man mit einem gefangenen Dämon umging. Sie kannte nur die Grundlagen der Selbstverteidigung. Sie hatte sich niemals wirklich fürs Jagen interessiert, oder dafür etwas über das Übernatürliche zu lernen.

Sam kam zuerst an. Er stürmte ins Haus, nicht sicher, was er erwarten sollte. Er hatte das zerbrochene Fenster bereits gesehen. Wenn der Dämon durch die Türen gegangen wäre, wäre er nicht besonders weit gekommen, aber das war er nicht.  
Sams Magen drehte sich um, als er den Dämon entdeckte, der im Kinderzimmer gefangen war. Im gleichen Raum mit Bridget und Abigail. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Dämon so weit kommen würde. Bridget konnte von Glück reden, dass sie im Kinderzimmer gewesen war, als der Dämon einbrach. Wäre sie nicht dort gewesen … Sam wollte sich die Möglichkeiten nicht einmal vorstellen.  
Der jüngere der Winchesterbrüder zögerte, als er darüber nachdachte, was mit dem Dämon zu tun war. Ihn vor den Augen Bridgets zu töten stand außer Frage. Dean würde vermutlich nie wieder ein Wort mit Sam sprechen, wenn er das tat. Doch den Dämon aus der Teufelsfalle zu befreien und das ganze auf einem anderen Ort zu verschieben war zu riskant. Sam konnte unmöglich riskieren, dass der Dämon floh und erneut hinter Bridget und Abigail her war. Exorzismus schien also seine einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Sam konnte nur hoffen, dass die Frau, die von dem Dämon besessen war, nicht schon tot war.  
Es war schade, dass Bridget zusah. Sam hätte den Dämon gerne verhört und herausgefunden, hinter was er her war. War es nur wegen Rache oder hatte der Dämon noch anderweitige Motive?

Ein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf Bridgets Gesicht, als ihr Onkel in Sicht kam. Als Sam begann, in Latein zu reden, konnte sie hören, wie Dean ins Haus stürzte. Schwarzer Rauch quoll aus dem Mund des Dämons. Dean kam gerade den Flur herunter, als der Exorzismus beendet war. Der Körper, den der Dämon besessen hatte, brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Bridget quietschte vor Schreck.  
„Bist du okay?“, verlangte Dean zu erfahren, während er zu seiner Tochter lief und auf dem Weg zu ihr über die ohnmächtige Frau hinweg stieg. „Seid ihr beide okay?“  
„Mir geht’s gut“, versicherte Bridget ihrem Vater. „Der Dämon konnte uns nichts tun. Es ist nichts passiert, abgesehen davon, dass er sehr bildlich beschrieben hat, was er Abigail antun würde.“ Die Teenagerin wurde leicht grün, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was der Dämon gesagt hatte.  
Dean sah aus, als würde er etwas schlagen wollen. Wenn doch nur der Dämon noch nicht exorziert gewesen wäre.

Sam überprüfte den Puls der Frau. Er fühlte nichts. Als Deans Augen seine trafen, schüttelte er mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. Sie war tot. Kein Zweifel, dass der Dämon zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen war, und ihr Herz ausgesetzt hatte.  
„Sollten wir sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen?“, fragte Bridget, während sie ebenfalls zu der Frau sah.  
„Bringt nichts“, murmelte Dean. „Es ist zu spät. Die Hälfte der Fälle in denen man von einem Dämon besessen wird, überlebt man nicht.“  
Bridget sah weg. Sie hatte das gewusst. Dennoch hatte sie es zuvor niemals gesehen.  
„Warum bringst du nicht Abigail in dein Zimmer?“, meinte Dean. „Ich und Sam werden uns um sie kümmern.“  
Bridget wollte protestieren, wollte sagen, dass sie helfen wollte und dass sie sichergehen wollte dass die Familie der Frau erfuhr, was mit ihr passiert war, aber Deans Stimme machte deutlich, dass er ein nein als Antwort nicht akzeptieren würde.  
„Sicher“, murmelte sie also stattdessen und nahm ihre Tochter an sich. Sam hatte den Körper aus dem Weg geräumt, so dass Bridget nicht gezwungen war, darüber zu steigen. Bridget war für diese Aktion dankbar.

Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer war, brach Bridget in Tränen aus.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam erwachte eines Morgens durch einen Anruf seines Bruders. Er blinzelte müde, während er nach seinem Handy griff und den Anruf annahm.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er, sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Höflichkeiten aufhaltend.  
„Beweg deinen Hintern rüber zum Haus“, befahl Dean. Er klang als sei er gestresst und erschöpft.  
„Warum?“, wollte Sam wissen.  
„Mach es einfach“, blaffte Dean. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du wirst es sehen, wenn du hier bist.“  
Noch bevor Sam irgendwelche weiteren Fragen stellen konnte, hatte Dean bereits aufgelegt. Sam seufzte und erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu beeilen. Normalerweise, wenn Dean ihn anrief und um Hilfe bat, fühlte Sam sich zur Eile gedrängt. Sein Bruder hatte kaum um Hilfe gebeten, bevor Bridget und Abigail in sein Leben getreten waren und dann waren es normalerweise immer lebensgefährliche Situationen gewesen. Inzwischen waren die Anrufe willkommener und weniger dringlich.  
Dennoch fragte Sam sich, warum Dean ihn einfach aus dem Blauen heraus zu sich rief. Normalerweise konnte er voraussehen, wenn sein Bruder ihn anrief. Dieses Mal schien es einfach nur zufällig.

Sam verließ das Haus und begann augenblicklich vor sich hin zu fluchen. Überall auf dem Boden und um sein Auto herum häufte sich der Schnee. Es war genug davon da, damit er sein Auto würde ausgraben müssen.  
Sam hatte sich schon lange an die Winter in Wisconsin gewöhnt, aber er hatte sie noch nie wirklich genossen. Sie waren lang und kalt und die meiste Zeit ließen sie ihn sich wünschen, dass er noch immer ein aktiver Jäger war, der über den Winter in die südlicheren Staaten reisen konnte. Die einzige Sache, die das Leben in Wisconsin im Winter erträglich machten waren die weißen Weihnachten und die verschneiten Silvester.

Sobald er sein Auto frei geschaufelt hatte, war Sam auf dem Weg zu Dean. Er hatte schon die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht, als er in den Rückspiegel sah und Castiel auf dem Rücksitz sitzend entdeckte. Er wich vor Schreck aus und fühlte, wie das Auto auf dem Eis rutschte. Laut fluchend bekam Sam das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle und starrte Cas durch den Spiegel böse an.  
„Verdammt, Cas, kannst du mich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen?“, verlangte Sam wütend. „Tauch nicht einfach so im Auto auf. Das hatten wir doch schon.“  
„Entschuldige“, sagte Cas, aber es erschien so automatisch, dass Sam wusste, dass der Vorfall sich wiederholen würde.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Sam nach einer Minute, sobald er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Dean wollte, dass ich sichergehe, dass du auf dem Weg bist“, antwortete der Engel. „Er möchte, dass du da bist, bevor Bridget und Abigail aufwachen.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Sam und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon beinahe sieben Uhr morgens. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es so früh war. Kein wunder, dass er erschöpft war. „Wie ist es möglich, dass sie noch nicht wach sind?“ Abigail war ein wirklicher Frühaufsteher und normalerweise weckte sie die restlichen Hausbewohner gegen fünf oder sechs.  
Castiel sah schuldbewusst aus, als die Frage gestellt wurde.  
„Ich könnte womöglich dafür gesorgt haben, dass keiner von ihnen vor acht Uhr aufwacht“, meinte er.  
„Was passiert um acht?“, wollte Sam wissen, aber der Engel war verschwunden. Sam verdrehte die Augen. Typisch.

„Dean, was ist los?“, fragte Sam einige Minuten später, als er das Haus seines Bruders betrat. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah wie sein Bruder sich damit abmühte, einen Stern auf einen Weihnachtsbaum zu setzten. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter zu klein.  
„Das ist es, wobei du Hilfe brauchst?“, fragte Sam ungläubig. Einen Weihnachtsbaum aufstellen? Es war noch nicht einmal Weihnachte. Es war erst …  
Sams Augen glitten zu einem Kalender. Der 25. Dezember. Es war Weihnachten. Wann war das passiert?  
„Und der Rest der Dekoration“, erwiderte Dean, der es schließlich schaffte den Stern richtig auf den Baum zu setzen.  
„Warum hast du das nicht früher gemacht?“, fragte Sam, als eine Kiste voll mit Dekoration in seine Arme gedrückt wurde.  
„Weil ich erst vor ein paar Nächten bemerkt habe, dass diese Woche Weihnachten ist. Und sag nichts dazu. Ich weiß du hast es auch vergessen.“  
„Halt die Klappe“, grummelte Sam.  
„Bitch“, murmelte Dean mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Jerk“, gab Sam zurück, ebenfalls lächelnd.

Der Rest des Hauses war schnell dekoriert. Obwohl Dean inzwischen seit einigen Jahren in diesem Haus wohnte, hatte er sich immer noch nicht darum bemüht, für die Feiertage viel Dekoration zu kaufen. Die Feiertage waren wichtig, sicherlich, aber die Winchesters stellten sie nicht in den Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens. Andere Dinge waren wichtiger.  
„Abigails erstes Weihnachten“, meinte Sam, während er begann die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum zu platzieren. Es waren nicht viele, aber wenigstens war es überhaupt etwas.  
„Ich bin überrascht, dass es alles so gut ging“, gab Dean zu. „Als die Engel an ihrer Geburt interessiert waren, war ich kurzzeitig besorgt.“  
„Hat Cas noch irgendwas dazu gesagt, warum das passiert ist?“, fragte Sam. Dean schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er sagt gar nichts, außer dass es **kompliziert** ist“, meinte er. Er schien nicht allzu glücklich darüber. „Ich wäre lieber verwirrt und wüsste was gerade passiert. Das ist leichter als ahnungslos und blind zu sein.“  
Sam stimmte schweigend zu.  
Um Punkt acht Uhr wachten Abigail und Bridget auf. Abigail begann fast augenblicklich zu weinen, forderte gefüttert zu werden und einen Windelwechsel. Bridget fühlte sich ausgeruhter, als sie es seit Monaten gewesen war.

„Danke, Cas“, meinte Dean, als der Engel wieder auftauchte. Castiel antwortete mit einem Kopfnicken.  
„Warum ist es so spät?“, wollte Bridget wissen, sobald sie mit Abigail im Arm die Treppenstufen hinuntergelaufen kam. „Onkel Sam?“  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, meinten Dean und Sam gleichzeitig. Bridget blinzelte überrascht und entdeckte dann den Weihnachtsbaum. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Oh mein Gott“, sagte sie, ging zielstrebig auf die Geschenke zu. „Das ist der Wahnsinn!“ Bridget wandte sich an ihren Vater. „Können wir zuerst die Geschenke aufmachen? **Bitte**?“  
Es waren Momente wie diese, bei denen Dean und Sam sich daran erinnerten, dass Bridget immer noch nur eine Teenagerin war.  
„Sicher“, sagte Dean. „Dein Onkel Sam hat vergessen, dass Weihnachten ist, also erwarte nichts von ihm.“  
Sam warf seinem Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an seine Nichte.  
„Ich werde sie später vorbeibringen“, sagte er. „Dein Vater hat mich aufgeweckt und verlangt dass ich sofort herkomme, also hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit, sie einzupacken.“  
„Sicher, das ist genau, was passiert ist“, murmelte Dean vor sich hin. Bridget lachte.  
Innerhalb von Minuten waren alle Geschenke aufgemacht und Bridget zeigte ihrer sich drehend und windenden Tochter was sie alles bekommen hatte. Abigail hatte hauptsächlich Klamotten bekommen, und einige wenige Spielzeuge. Einige ihrer Geschenke waren als Geschenke für Bridget getarnt gewesen.  
„Nichts von Onkel Cas?“, fragte Bridget. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen begonnen Castiel so zu nennen, nachdem der Engel so oft vorbei kam. Dean schnaubte.  
„Ich würde nichts erwarten. Ich denke nicht, dass er inzwischen gelernt hat damit umzugehen, wie man Weihnachten feiert.“  
Castiel räusperte sich unbeholfen.  
„Also eigentlich habe ich etwas“, meinte er. Dean und Sam starrten Cas ungläubig an.  
„Oh?“, fragte Bridget. Cas nickte und winkte sie und Abigail zu sich.  
„Cas, was tust du?“, fragte Dean misstrauisch. Bridget keuchte und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz, als ein seltsames Gefühl durch ihren Körper jagte. Abigail begann zu weinen.  
„Was hast du getan?“, verlangte Dean zu erfahren, während er auf die Füße sprang.  
„Ich habe sie geschützt, so wie ich es mit dir und Sam getan habe. Jetzt können die Engel sie nicht mehr finden“, erklärte Cas.  
„Denkst du nicht, dass du darüber zuerst mit mir gesprochen haben solltest?“, wollte Dean wissen, dessen Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt war.  
„Ich wusste du würdest so reagieren, also habe ich es gelassen“, meinte Cas. Dean knurrte, aber Bridget legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Dad, wehe du ruinierst Weihnachten“, flüsterte sie. „Er hat nur versucht zu helfen.“  
Dean sah zu seiner Tochter und seine Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte.  
„Okay“, sagte er und drehte sich wieder zu Castiel. „Aber mach so etwas nie wieder, ohne das nicht vorher mit mir abzusprechen.“


	5. Chapter 5

Drei Wochen nach Weihnachten erwachte Bridget, nur um kurz darauf zu erkennen, dass ihre Tochter nicht da war. Sobald sie die leere Krippe sah, breitete sich augenblicklich Panik in ihr aus.  
„Dad?“, rief sie und hoffte auf eine Antwort von jemand anderem im Haus. „Onkel Sam? Onkel Cas?“  
Keiner der Männer antwortete. Bridget rief erneut ihre Namen, während sie begann das Haus abzusuchen. Es kostete sie nur wenige Minuten um das ganze Haus zu kontrollieren und festzustellen, dass sie alleine war. Jetzt verzweifelt rief sie ihren Vater an.  
„Wo bist du?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Sie konnte es gerade nicht gebrauchen, hysterisch zu werden. Sie musste ruhig bleiben und durfte nicht überstürzt handeln. Bridget hatte die Geschichten gehört. Überstürztes Handeln tötete Menschen.  
„Auf Arbeit“, antwortete Dean. „Was ist los?“  
„Bitte sag mir, dass Abigail bei dir ist“, sagte Bridget. „Bitte sag, dass sie es ist.“  
Sie konnte hören, wie ihr Vater am anderen Ende der Leitung fluchte.  
„Sie ist nicht hier. Sie hat immer noch geschlafen, als ich gegangen bin. Sie ist weg?“  
„Sie war nicht in ihrer Krippe als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich hatte gehofft du oder Onkel Sam würden sie bei sich haben.“  
„Ich werde Sam anrufen und du suchst noch mal“, meinte Dean. „Such das ganze Haus genau nach jeglicher Art dämonischer Präsenz oder dämonischen Zeichen ab. Wenn du irgendwas findest, geh in den Schutzraum. Wenn du nichts findest, geh in den Schutzraum. Ich werde dich anrufen, sobald ich mit deinem Onkel gesprochen habe.“  
Bridget nickte und blinzelte die vor Angst entstandenen Tränen weg. Sie wollte wissen, wo ihre Tochter war. Sobald sie aufgelegt hatte, überprüfte sie das ganze Haus nach irgendwelchen Zeichen, dass ein Dömon da gewesen war.  
Da war nichts.  
Bridget wünschte sich fast, dass sie etwas gefunden **hätte** , das zeigte, dass Dämonen hier gewesen waren. Eine Idee davon zu haben, was mit ihrer Tochter passiert war wäre besser gewesen, als nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben. Sobald sie alles überprüft hatte, ging sie zum Schutzraum, den ihr Vater im Keller eingerichtet hatte.

~*~

Einige Meilen entfernt legte Dean fluchend auf. Sam hatte Abigail nicht bei sich. Er hatte keinen Plan was seiner Enkelin passiert war. Sie hatte in ihrem Kinderzimmer geschlafen, das gegen alles und jeden gesichert war, das Sam und Dean kannten. Es war sogar vor Engeln geschützt, nur für den Fall. Nur ein anderer Mensch wäre in der Lage, in das Kinderzimmer und wieder hinaus zu kommen.

„Was ist los, Dean? Hast du etwas verloren?“  
Dean würde den Britischen Akzent überall wiedererkennen.  
„Crowley“, knurrte er, und drehte sich um, um den König der Hölle ansehen zu können. „Was willst du?“  
„Ich dachte nur, dass ich dir und der lieben Mutter ein wenig Seelenfrieden geben könnte.“  
Seelenfrieden? Nach einigen Sekunden verstand er.  
„Was hast du mit Abigail gemacht, Crowley?“, forderte Dean zu erfahren, während er nach seiner Jacke Griff, in deren Tasche er seine Pistole hatte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist sicher. Ich habe sie nur als Versicherung mitgenommen“, meinte Crowley gedehnt.  
„Versicherung? Wofür?“  
Crowley grinste.  
„Einige meiner Freunde haben all die Aufmerksamkeit bemerkt, die deine kleine Abigail von den Engeln bekommt. Sie sagen, dass die Engel ununterbrochen von ihr reden.“  
„Spione. Du hattest Spione, die uns beobachtet haben.“  
„Selbstverständlich. Das ist es, was Spione tun.“  
Dean verdrehte die Augen und zog seine Pistole hervor. Crowley seufzte.  
„Komm schon, Dean. Ich dachte wir seien Freunde.“  
„Wenn dem so wäre, dann hättest du nicht Abigail entführt. Wofür willst du sie überhaupt?“  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, Versicherung. Falls sie ein weiterer Prophet sein sollte, dann möchte ich sichergehen, dass sie sich unter meiner Kontrolle befindet. Und dank unserer beider Freund Castiel wird kein Engel in der Lage sein sie zu finden, also brauchst du dir gar nicht die Mühe machen, sie um Hilfe zu bitten.  
In einem kurzen Anfall von Wut schoss Dean auf Crowley, aber der König der Hölle war bereits verschwunden. Dean trat gegen das Tischbein und griff nach seinem Handy, bevor er die Nummer seines Bruders wählte.

„Hast du sie gefunden?“ Sams Stimme war hektisch.  
„Nicht so ganz“, grummelte Dean. „Aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass Crowley sie hat.“  
„Was?“, schrie Sam. Dean fuhr damit fort, ihm zu erzählen, was Crowley alles gesagt hatte. Sobald er fertig war, fluchte Sam schon fast einen Sturm herbei.  
„Und was ist der Plan?“, wollte Sam wissen.  
„Wir finden Crowley, und sobald wir ihn gefunden haben, finden wir Abigail“, sagte Dean. „Engel können vielleicht nicht Abigail finden, aber sie sollten in der Lage sein Crowley aufzuspüren.“  
„Dean, Crowley ist klug“, erinnerte Sam seinen Bruder ruhig. „Er wird jemand anderen haben, der nach ihr sieht. Er wird es nicht selbst tun.“  
„Nein, aber er wird mit Sicherheit irgendwann nach ihr sehen. Er denkt sie ist wertvoll.“

Dean legte auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Auto, rief nach Cas, sobald er im Wagen saß. In dem Moment, in dem er den Impala den Freeway hinunterfuhr, war Cas im Beifahrersitz aufgetaucht.  
„Was ist passiert?“, sagte der Engel.  
„Crowley hat Abigail entführt“, erklärte Dean. Unter allen anderen Umständen wäre er belustigt von Castiels Gesichtsausdruck gewesen. Er hatte den Engel nur selten so angeschlagen gesehen.  
„Das ist nicht gut“, murmelte Cas. „Warum würde er so etwas tun?“  
„Er denkt sie sei ein Prophet“, meinte Dean. „Er möchte sie kontrollieren.“  
„Sie ist kein Prophet“, erwiderte Castiel.  
„Warum zur Hölle sind die Engel dann so interessiert an ihr?“, wollte Dean wissen, und trat mit voler Kraft auf die Bremse, als er beinahe die Ausfahrt verpasste, die er nehmen musste.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist-“  
„-kompliziert“, beendete Dean. „Das sagtest du schon. Hör zu, kannst du einfach ein paar deiner Engelskollegen herholen und gucken, ob irgendeiner von ihnen Crowley und seine Dämonen orten kann? Umso mehr Leute es sind, die nach Abigail suchen, umso besser.“  
„Dean, ich bin nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist,“ meinte Cas. Dean warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Das interessiert mich nicht. Sie ist meine Enkelin, Cas. Ich muss sie finden und sie aus Crowleys Fingern kriegen. Sie ist einer der wichtigsten Menschen meines Lebens.“  
Cas seufzte, verschwand aber. Dean konnte nur hoffen, dass der Engel ein paar weitere Engel für die Suche rekrutierte. Er musste Abigail so schnell wie möglich finden. Bridget würde ihm niemals vergeben, wenn ihr irgendetwas passieren würde. Ach verdammt, Dean würde ja noch nicht einmal selbst in der Lage sein, sich zu verzeihen.


	6. Chapter 6

Stunden nachdem Bridget von Abigails Entführung berichtet hatte, waren Sam und Dean immer noch keinen Schritt näher daran sie zu finden, als sie es davor gewesen waren. Castiel war kurz vorbeigekommen um zu sagen, dass ein paar Engel Crowley beobachteten, der irgendwo in Maine war, aber Crowley schien in den nächsten Tagen nirgendwo sonst hinzugehen.  
Das Warten machte die Winchesters verrückt.  
„Was passiert, wenn Crowley vermutet, dass sie kein Prophet ist, so wie die Engel sagen, dass sie keiner ist?“, fragte Sam, als dieser Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
„Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken“, meinte Dean, der im Raum auf und ab schritt. Sam zuckte zusammen, als sein Bruder in einem Anfall von Wut einen Stuhl umtrat. Dean ging aller paar Minuten auf unbelebte Objekte los. Sam hoffte, dass sich das nicht auf Menschen ausweitete. Er würde ihm durchaus zutrauen nach draußen zu gehen und nach ein paar Dämonen zu suchen, die er töten konnte.  
Noch während Sam das dachte griff Dean nach den Schlüsseln für sein Auto.  
„Wohin gehst du?“, fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Ich werde ein paar Dämonen finden und sehen, ob sie irgendwas wissen“, erwiderte Dean. Sam seufzte und holte sein Handy hervor.  
„Ruf zuerst Bridget an“, meinte er. „Lass sie zumindest wissen, wohin du gehst.“  
Wenn irgendjemand Dean diese Sache ausreden konnte, dann war das Bridget. Dennoch war Sam sich nicht sicher, ob seine Nichte wirklich in der Lage dazu war. Sobald sie ins Haus gekommen waren und Bridget aus dem Schutzraum bekommen hatten, hatte sie sich sofort in Abigails Kinderzimmer verbarrikadiert, absolut verstört darüber, dass ihre Tochter vom König der Hölle entführt worden war. Sie war nicht einmal für ein Gespräch herausgekommen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Sam und Dean hatten, um sich mit ihr zu verständigen und sie über die Nachrichten aufzuklären, die sie bekommen hatten, waren SMS-Texte.

Dean verdrehte die Augen, griff aber nach Sams Telefon. Er wählte Bridgets Nummer während er bereits aus der Tür lief.  
Sam seufzte erneut und fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Dennoch gab es kaum etwas, das er und seine Familie tun konnten. Sie mussten warten, bis Crowley nach Abigail sah, oder bis irgendwer sie zufällig fand. Sams Meinung nach war die Wahrscheinlichkeit für beides ziemlich gering.  
Das bekannte Geräusch von Flügeln erweckte Sams Aufmerksamkeit. Als er über die Schulter sah, erkannte er Cas, der genauso erschöpft aussah, wie er sich wühlte.  
„Kein Glück?“, fragte Sam. Castiel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Crowley ist klug“, sagte er. „Er weiß vermutlich, dass er beobachtet wird. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen nicht nach Abigail sehen, und wer weiß was zwischen jetzt und dann mit ihr passiert.“  
Es waren die gleichen Worte, die Sam gedacht hatte, und von denen Dean versucht hatte, sie nicht zu denken. Es schien noch hoffnungsloser, wenn man es laut sagte.  
„Bridget wird uns töten, wenn Abigail irgendwas passiert“, murmelte Sam. „Außer natürlich Dean ist zuerst da.“  
„Wir werden sie finden. Ich glaube daran“, tat Cas kund. „Wo ist Dean?“  
„Hoffentlich nichts dummes machen“, murmelte Sam. „Er ist rausgegangen und hat mit Bridget geredet.“  
„Raus? Wozu?“  
„Um einen Dämon zu finden und ihn auszufragen.“  
Sams Antwort versetzte Castiel in Sorge, der kurzerhand verschwand. Sam blinzelte während er auf den Punkt starrte, an dem Cas bis eben noch gestanden hatte. Egal wie oft er mit Engeln zu tun hatte, er konnte sich nie an ihr abruptes Auftauchen und Verschwinden gewöhnen.

Das Handy, das Sam immer noch hielt, vibrierte in seiner Hand. Bridget hatte ihm geschrieben.  
 **Dad hat nicht gehört.**  
Sam war nicht überrascht. Sein Bruder war schon immer stur gewesen, besonders wenn es um seine Familie ging. Dean würde alles tun was nötig war, um Abigail zu finden, auch wenn das hieß, dass er seinen Ruhestand aufgeben und wieder ein Jäger werden musste.  
Sams Telefon vibrierte erneut.  
 **Irgendwas Neues?**  
Mit schweren Händen und Herzem, konnte er nur schreiben, dass dem nicht so war. Im Kinderzimmer hörte er irgendwas zerbrechen. Offensichtlich war hier Deans Temperament geerbt worden.

Castiel tauchte ein paar Minuten später wieder auf. Offensichtlich hatte er es nicht geschafft, Dean davon zu überzeugen zu Hause zu bleiben und nicht nach Dämonen zu suchen. Für einige Zeit saßen die Beiden einfach nur schweigend da. Selbst als der Himmel draußen dunkler wurde, machte keiner von ihnen Anstalten das Licht anzuschalten. Schließlich, als Sam gar nichts mehr sehen konnte, brach er die Stille und tastete im Dunkeln nach dem Lichtschalter.  
„Hier zu sitzen ist zwecklos“, murmelte er, als er das Licht anschaltete. Er drehte sich zu Cas, dachte der Engel würde antworten, aber er konnte nur sehen, wie Castiel mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck die Decke anstarrte. „Was ist los, Cas?“  
„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück.“  
Und damit war Castiel verschwunden. Sam griff nach seinem Handy auf dem Tisch, um seinen Bruder anzurufen. Wenn irgendetwas passierte, dann würde Dean es wissen wollen.  
„Sammy?“  
„Cas könnte was haben“, meinte Sam schnell. „Ich denke er hat über den Engelfunk irgendwas gehört und möchte jetzt nachsehen. Er sagte er würde gleich zurück sein.“

Dean hielt den Atem an und fuhr an den Straßenrand. Er hoffte, dass was auch immer Cas gehört hatte, gute Neuigkeiten waren.  
„Komm schon“, flüsterte er.

Nach einigen schmerzhaften Sekunden, konnte Sam vor dem Haus ein Weinen hören. Ein Weinen, das ihm sehr bekannt war.  
Bridget hatte offensichtlich aus dem Fenster gesehen, denn sie war aus dem Haus, noch bevor Sam überhaupt nach draußen gucken konnte um zu sehen, was passierte.  
„Abigail!“, schrie sie und rannte zu ihrer Tochter, die von einem fremden Mann gehalten wurde. Sams Hand wanderte instinktiv zu seiner Pistole, aber er beruhigte sich leicht, als er sah, dass Castiel ebenfalls bei dem Mann war.  
„Wir haben Abigail“, sagte er in sein Telefon. „Sie sieht okay aus.“

Sam legte auf und Dean drehte um. Zum Glück war er nur in Minnesota, gleich dem nächsten Staat, und würde in wenigen Stunden wieder zu Hause sein.

Bridget hatte Abigail dem Fremden abgenommen und kontrollierte sie auf jede Art von Verletzungen.  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte Sam.  
„Er heißt Opiel, ein Engelskollege“, erwiderte Cas aber Sam bemerkte, dass er den Engel misstrauisch musterte, als würde er ihm nicht ganz vertrauen.  
„Ich war einer der Engel, die nach dem Kind gesucht haben“, sagte Opiel. „Ich habe ein paar bekannte Dämonen im Umkreis überprüft und fand es komisch, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass einige von ihnen Zubehör gekauft haben, das man zur Kinderpflege benötigt. Ich bin ihnen gefolgt und habe das Kind gefunden.  
„Nun, danke“, meinte Sam. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er bis jetzt von diesem Engel halten sollte, aber er würde es versuchen und ihm vertrauen. Der Engel hatte immerhin Abigail zurückgebracht.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean störte sich nicht daran, dass Castiel sich in Abigails Nähe aufhielt. Er hatte sich über die Jahre an Cas gewöhnt, und der Engel war bei weitem einer der anständigsten Engel, die er je getroffen hatte. Cas war außerdem über die Zeit, die er auf der Erde verbracht hatte, charakterlich gewachsen.  
Was Dean nicht leiden konnte war der zweite Engel, der begonnen hatte, sich in der Nähe seiner Enkelin aufzuhalten. Es waren beinahe drei Jahre vergangen, seit Opiel Abigail zurückgebracht hatte und seitdem, kam der Engel mindestens drei oder vier Mal in der Woche zum Haus der Winchesters. Jede einzelne Woche seit nun beinahe drei Jahren.  
Dean erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, das Opiel vorbeigekommen war, nachdem Abigail wieder aufgetaucht war. Es hatte ihn überrascht, den Engel schon einen Tag nach der Rettung erneut an seinem Haus zu sehen.

„Brauchst du etwas?“, fragte er, versuchte nicht zu feindselig zu klingen. Dieser Engel hatte immerhin seine Enkelin vor Crowley gerettet.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um Abigail zu sehen“, gab der Engel zurück. Dean versuchte nicht zu seufzen. Großartig, ein weiterer Engel der von seiner Enkelin fasziniert war.  
„Sie ist gerade bei ihrer Mutter“, meinte er.  
„Ist schon okay“, gab Opiel zurück und versuchte um Dean herumzugehen. Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte den Engel wütend an.  
„Sie hatten gestern einen langen Tag. Ich denke nicht, dass Besucher eine gute Idee sind“, meinte er leise. Opiel schien den warnenden Ton in Deans Stimme nicht zu bemerken.  
„Ich werde nicht lange bleiben“, sagte er. „Ich möchte nur das Kind und seine Mutter sehen.“  
„Halt dich von meiner Tochter fern“, fauchte Dean. „Sie braucht nicht noch mehr Engel, die hier rumhängen. Ihr schadet mehr, als das ihr etwas nützt.“  
Opiel starrte Dean nur an, bevor er um ihn herum trat und ins Haus ging. Dean folgte ihm, während er sich fragte, wo er sein Engelsschwert gelassen hatte, und beobachtete wie Opiel Bridget begrüßte, die ihn warm empfing. Seiner Meinung nach war das der Beginn, der meisten seiner momentanen Probleme gewesen.  
Sam hatte versucht Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass Opiel nicht **böse** war, aber Dean würde niemandem einfach so vertrauen, der sich oft in der Nähe seiner Tochter und Enkelin aufhielt. Und außerdem war Opiel ein Engel, und Dean traute den meisten Engeln nicht. Es gab ein paar Ausnahmen, aber Dean wusste nur zu gut, zu was Engel fähig waren.  
Dean wäre etwas sorgloser mit der Situation umgegangen, aber er wusste, dass Castiel dem anderen Engel auch nicht unbedingt traute. Castiel hatte nicht erklärt warum, aber allein der Fakt, dass Cas Opiel nicht traute, war genug für Dean.

Es war der Grund für Spannungen zwischen Dean und Bridget, besonders während des letzten Jahres. Am Anfang war Bridget Opiel einfach dankbar gewesen, dass er ihre Tochter zurückgebracht hatte, und dann, als Opiel ein regelmäßiger Besucher im Winchester-Haushalt geworden war, wurde es zu mehr. Dean war nicht sicher, wann sich die freundschaftlichen Gefühle in romantische gewandelt hatten, aber der Fakt, dass Bridget sich in einen Engel verliebte, ängstigte ihn. Bridget hatte sich in der Vergangenheit nicht die besten Jungen herausgesucht, und Dean war besorgt deswegen.  
Am Anfang hatte Dean versucht es Bridget wieder auszureden, indem er sie über Nephilim aufklärte und darüber, dass die anderen Engel eine solche Verbindung nicht erlauben würden. Sie hatte nicht zugehört. Dann hatte Dean versucht Castiel dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu reden, aber das hatte eher geschadet als geholfen. Bridget hatte die Engelssymbole rund um das Haus aktiviert und damit beide, sowohl Castiel als auch Opiel, für einige Tage aus dem Haus verbannt. Castiel hatte auch versucht, Opiel davon zu überzeugen, wegzubleiben, aber Opiel hatte ihn ignoriert. Nach einigen heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, hatte Dean aufgegeben und entschieden Opiel mit Vorsicht zu beobachten. Also wartete er auf das kleinste Anzeichen, den kleinsten Grund, um sich um Opiel zu kümmern.

„Gehst du zur Arbeit?“, fragte Bridget als Dean seine Autoschlüssel griff. Dean nickte.  
„Kommen heute irgendwelche Besucher?“, fragte er, die Antwort bereits wissend.  
„Es ist Freitag“, meinte Bridget. „Opiel kommt immer am Freitag.“  
„Ich vermute , dass Cas dann ebenfalls vorbeikommen wird“, meinte Dean. Wenn Cas nicht bereits Pläne hatte, würde Dean sichergehen, dass der andere Engel hier war, während Opiel vorbeikam.  
Bridget sah ihren Vater wütend an.  
„Wir brauchen keine Anstandsdame“, blaffte sie. „Ich bin jetzt erwachsen. Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“  
„Mein Haus, meine Regeln“, erwiderte Dean. „Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du darauf bestehst, deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Du hast in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade die besten Entscheidungen getroffen.“  
Bridget schrie frustriert auf und stürmte aus der Küche. Dean beobachtete kopfschüttelnd ihren Abgang. Sie hatten diese Unterhaltung kürzlich sehr oft geführt.

„Wohin gehst du, Opa?“  
Deans Blick wanderte zur Tür, gerade als er gehen wollte. Abigail stand dort und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig.  
„Ich gehe zur Arbeit“, erzählte er ihr. Seit sie reden konnte, fragte Abigail wohin Leute gingen und warum. Oft fragte sie, ob sie mitkommen durfte. Sie war ein sehr lebhaftes Kind, und anfällig dafür, davonzulaufen. Dean hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er nach ihr hatte suchen müssen, nachdem Castiel oder Bridget ihn angerufen hatten, und ihm sagten, dass sie vermisst wurde. Die Anzahl der Male war signifikant gestiegen, jetzt wo Abigail gelernt hatte wie man Türen öffnete die nicht abgeschlossen waren, und wo sie rennen konnte ohne andauernd über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern.  
„Kann ich mitkommen?“, fragte Abigail. Dean lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wäre zu langweilig“, meinte er. „Du würdest es nicht mögen.“  
„Aber ich muss gehen“, protestierte Abigail.  
„Du musst mit mir zur Arbeit gehen?“, fragte Dean, während sein lächeln breiter wurde.  
„Nein, ich muss gehen!“, wiederholte Abigail.  
„Wohin gehen?“, wollte Dean wissen. Abigail dachte für einige Sekunden darüber nach, bevor sie verwirrt aussah.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte sie. „Aber ich muss gehen und du kannst mich hinbringen!“  
Dean runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Frag deine Mutter, ob sie dich heute mit in die Stadt nimmt, wenn sie ihre Erledigungen macht“, meinte Dean. „Wenn sie nicht zu sauer auf mich ist, lässt sie dich und mich vielleicht gemeinsam was essen.“  
Abigail schmollte, nickte aber, bevor sie davonrannte um nach ihrer Mutter zu suchen. Dean schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch lächelnd, und öffnete die Vordertür. Er zuckte leicht zusammen als er sah, dass Cas dort stand.  
„Jesus, Cas“, meinte er. „Mach das nicht.“  
„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte der Engel. „Wo ist Abigail?“  
„Rennt herum“, sagte Dean. „Verlier sie nicht.“  
Castiel warf ihm einen nicht belustigten Blick zu.  
„Ich verliere sie nicht“, gab er gereizt zurück. „Ist es normal für Menschen ihres Alters so viel zu verschwinden?“  
Dean grinste. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er schon so viele Jahre auf der Erde wandelte, ließ sich Castiel immer noch leicht von der menschlichen Natur verwirren.  
„Ich habe einen Witz gemacht“, informierte er den Engel. „Und manchmal. Bridget ist nicht so oft verschwunden aber Abby ist ein ruheloses Kind. Irgendeine Idee warum?“  
Dean versuchte immer noch das geheime Wissen der Engel über Abigail aus Castiel herauszubekommen. Dennoch hatte Cas nie etwas gesagt.  
„Warum sollte ich etwas über diesen Teil der menschlichen Natur wissen?“, fragte Cas. „Ich war nie so jung.“  
Seine Antwort ließ Dean die Augen verdrehen.  
„Ich muss los“, sagte er. „Geh sicher die Türen abzuschließen, sodass Abby nicht wieder weglaufen kann.“  
Cas nickte und die beiden Männer tauschten ihre Plätze. Dean stieg in sein Auto und machte ein finsteres Gesicht als er Opiel erspähte, der am Ende der Auffahrt stand. Dean mochte es oft nicht, zur Arbeit zu gehen, denn es hieß, dass er eine gewisse Zeit nicht mit Bridget und Abigail verbrachte, aber wenn es hieß, dass er weg von Opiel war, dann war er wirklich glücklich darüber, zur Arbeit zu müssen.


	8. Chapter 8

„Warum bist du nur so stur, was das angeht?“  
Dean ignorierte seine Tochter, während er eine Schraube im Motor des Impalas anzog.  
„Nun?“, forderte Bridget. Dean seufzte.  
„Du weißt warum“, informierte er sie. „Es ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Nur weil du das denkst, heißt das nicht, dass alle anderen das auch so sehen.“  
„Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen“, sagte Dean, und drehte sich zu seiner Tochter. „Hat Opiel überhaupt irgendwas über Ehe gesagt? Oder willst du es einfach nur so sehr, dass du denkst, er will es auch?“  
Bridget schnaubte verärgert aber antwortete nicht. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihren Vater wütend an.  
„Ich habe es zuvor gesagt und ich werde es erneut sagen. Er ist ein Engel, du bist ein Mensch. Die anderen Engel würden das nie erlauben, nicht nach all den Problemen die sie in der Vergangenheit wegen Nephilims gehabt haben.“  
„Werden die anderen Engel es nicht erlauben, oder wirst **du** es nicht erlauben?“, wollte Bridget wissen, bevor sie davonrannte. Dean seufzte als er zusah wie sie verschwand, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Impala wandte. Er hatte vergessen, wie oft sie dieses Gespräch schon geführt hatten, nachdem Bridget zu erkennen gegeben hatte, dass sie Interesse daran hatte, Opiel zu heiraten.  
Das Geräusch eines startenden Automotors ließ Dean aufstöhnen. Bridget hatte Glück, dass Samstag war, und dass Dean zu Hause blieb. Andernfalls wäre sie nie in der Lage gewesen so zu gehen, besonders, weil es Abigail gab.  
Das war ein anderer Grund, warum Dean nicht so begeistert von Bridgets Idee war, Opiel zu heiraten. Er dachte nicht, dass sie erwachsen genug war, um eine Hochzeit zu handhaben. Sie musste immer noch ziemlich viel wachsen.

„Opa?“, rief Abigail von innerhalb des Hauses. Dean wischte etwas Fett und Schweiß von seinen Händen und ging hinein.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er sie.  
„Wohin ist Mommy gegangen?“  
„In die Stadt“, antwortete Dean. „Bist du hungrig? Ich kann uns was zu Essen machen.“  
„Mommy hat mich nicht mitgenommen“, meinte Abigail traurig.  
„Das ist zu schade, aber jetzt kannst du was mit mir machen“, sagte Dean. „Wie klingt Makkaroni mit Käse?“  
„Mit Bacon?“, wollte Abigail wissen. Dean grinste. Abigail war definitiv mit ihm verwandt.  
„Natürlich“, sagte er. „Möchtest du helfen?“  
„Bacon kochen?“, sprang Abigail auf die Idee an.  
„Du kannst den Käse mit den Makkaroni mischen“, erklärte ihr Dean stattdessen. Er würde Abigail niemals in die Nähe eines heißen Ofens lassen.  
„Können wir danach gehen?“, fragte Abigail.  
„Wohin gehen, Abby?“, wollte Dean wissen. „Mommy sehen?“  
Abigail schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Einfach gehen“, meinte sie. „Können wir?“  
„Wir werden sehen“, meinte Dean. Er fragte sich warum Abigail immer gehen wollte. Sie wurde niemals spezifischer, wenn er nachhakte.  
Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, war Bridget wieder da. Dean beobachtete, wie das Auto in die Einfahrt fuhr und sah zu, wie sie ausstieg. Sie schien nicht mehr wütend zu sein.  
„Mommy ist zu Hause“, erzählte er Abigail, die erfreut quiekte. Bridget stand vor dem Auto, einen abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck in den Augen. Sie wirkten auf Dean irgendwie kälter.  
„Mommy!“, rief Abigail und winkte durch das Fenster. Bridget bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Irgendetwas fühlte sich für Dean falsch an.  
„Opa muss mal mit Mommy reden“, erklärte Dean Abigail. „Warum gehst du nicht für ein paar Minuten in dein Zimmer?“  
„Muss ich?“, fragte Abigail. Dean nickte.  
„Geh schon“, meinte er zu ihr. Er ging sicher, dass Abigail in ihrem Zimmer war, bevor er nach draußen ging, um mit Bridget zu reden.

Er war kaum aus der Tür getreten, als Bridget ihm ein bösartiges Lächeln schenkte. Ihre Augen wurden kurz schwarz, bevor sie wieder ihren normalen Braunton annahmen.  
Dämon. Die Warnung schoss Dean durch den Kopf und augenblicklich bereute er, ohne irgendwas nach draußen gegangen zu sein, mit dem er sich beschützen konnte.  
„Geh aus meiner Tochter raus“, knurrte Dean den Dämon an, versuchte dabei seine Sorgen nicht nach außen zu zeigen.  
„Das denke ich nicht“, erwiderte der Dämon. Dean unterdrückte ein Zittern. Es fühlte sich falsch an, seine Tochter zu hören, wie sie so kalt war. „Ich habe diese Fleischhülle ziemlich gern. Stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als ich herausfand, dass ich einen Winchester besetze. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das möglich war. Ich dachte ihr wärt alle geschützt dagegen.“  
Dean erstarrte. Er hatte auch gedacht,dass das unmöglich wäre. Bridget hätte das Anti-Besessenheits-Tattoo an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag bekommen sollen, aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich dagegen entschieden. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich nicht selbst darum gekümmert hatte.  
„Du hättest ins Haus kommen sollen“, erzählte er dem Dämon. „Ich wäre dann nicht so argwöhnisch gewesen.“  
Der Dämon sah ihn spöttisch an. „Und riskieren in einer Falle zu landen? Nein danke. Du wirst mich nicht so einfach loswerden können. Du wirst mich gar nicht loswerden können. Ich bezweifle, dass Daddy Dean in der Lage wäre, seine wunderschöne Tochter zu töten.“  
„Ich muss dich nicht töten“, blaffte Dean. „Ein einfacher Exorzismus sollte es auch tun.“  
„Wenn du ihn rechtzeitig beenden kannst“, spottete der Dämon. Dann, genau vor seinen Augen, begann Bridgets Körper sich auf unnatürliche Weise zu verdrehen.  
Nicht einmal nachdenkend, begann Dean den Exorzismus zu rezitieren. Der Dämon kreischte und Bridgets Körper hörte auf sich zu verdrehen. Bridgets Körper stürzte auf Dean zu, wurde vollständig von dem Dämon kontrolliert. Dean duckte sich, als ihre Hände versuchten, sich um seinen Hals zu schlingen. Sein Mund hörte nicht eine Sekunde auf zu reden.  
Der Dämon schaffte es beim zweiten Versuch, seine Hände an Deans Kehle zu bekommen, und schaffte es somit, den letzten Teil des Exorzismus abzuwenden. Dean versuchte die letzten paar Worte herauszubringen, doch der Griff war zu fest. Dann wurde Bridget zurückgeworfen.  
Dean sah sich um und entdeckte Castiel knapp hinter sich.  
„Nicht“, presste er heraus, als er das Schwert in Cas' Händen bemerkte. „Lass mich.“  
Cas zögerte, nickte aber. Dean vollendete den Exorzismus und schwarzer Rauch quoll aus Bridgets Mund hervor. Er bewegte sich Richtung Haus und Deans Augen weiteten sich.  
„Abigail!“, schrie er, hin- und hergerissen dazwischen, seine Enkelin zu retten und zu seiner zusammengebrochenen Tochter zu rennen und nach ihr zu sehen.  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern“, meinte Cas und drehte Dean in Bridgets Richtung. Ein Flattern von Flügeln war zu hören, was Dean wissen ließ, dass Cas sich verabschiedet hatte. Dean rannte zu dem bewusstlosen Körper seiner Tochter. Er fühlte verzweifelt nach ihrem Puls. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er ihn, wenn auch nur schwach, fühlte. Er hob Bridgets Körper hoch und begann zum Auto zu laufen. Sie musste unbedingt in ein Krankenhaus.  
Sobald Bridget auf dem Rücksitz lag und Dean hinter dem Lenkrad positioniert war, tastete er nach seinem Handy, bevor er die Nummer seines Bruders wählte.  
„Dean?“, fragte Sam sobald er das Telefonat annahm.  
„Triff mich im Krankenhaus“, sagte Dean. „Es ist was passiert.“ Er legte ohne jegliche weitere Erklärung auf. Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel erschreckte Dean, aber noch bevor er reagieren konnte, glitt Cas, der Abigail im Arm hielt, auf den Beifahrersitz.  
„Es geht ihr gut“, meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Was stimmt nicht mit Mommy?“, fragte Abigail, als sie ihre Mutter auf dem Rücksitz erblickte. „Schläft sie?“  
„Mommy ist verletzt“, meinte Dean. „Wir nehmen sie mit, damit es ihr bald besser geht.“


	9. Chapter 9

Dean hasste Krankenhäuser. Er war schon viel zu oft in einem davon gewesen. Er hasste es, darauf zu warten, dass der Arzt herauskam und ihm mitteilte, was nicht stimmte. Oder mitteilte wie viel Zeit noch blieb.  
Die einzige gute Erinnerung, die Dean an Krankenhäuser hatte, war wie Bridget Abigail geboren hatte. Und selbst da war es nicht die schönste Erinnerung. Bridgets frühe Geburt war immerhin das Ergebnis einer Dämonenattacke gewesen.  
Dean wusste, dass es absolut normal war, Krankenhäuser mit dem Tod zu assoziieren. Die meisten Menschen taten das. Wann immer Dean in einem Krankenhauswartezimmer war, konnte er gar nicht anders als an seinen Vater und Bobby zu denken. Beide von ihnen hatten ihre letzten Minuten in einem Krankenhaus verbracht.  
Bridget war weggerollt worden, fast augenblicklich, nachdem sie in die Notfallstation gekommen waren. Abigail hatte versucht ihrer Mutter zu folgen, war aber von Dean zurückgehalten worden. Als Abigail bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter bleiben durfte, war ein Wutausbruch gefolgt. Es war der schlimmste, den sie je gehabt hatte.

„Ich will Mommy!“, schrie Abigail. Es waren knapp zwanzig Minuten vergangen, seit Bridget weggebracht worden war, und Abigail zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, mit dem Schreien und Weinen aufzuhören. Sobald klar geworden war, dass sie einen Wutausbruch haben würde, war Cas verschwunden. Sam musste erst noch ankommen. Dean versuchte die genervten Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen worden, zu ignorieren. Ja, es war ihm klar, dass er in einem Krankenhaus war, wo Ruhe und Frieden sehr hoch angesehen wurden, aber er bezweifelte, dass die Ärzte und anderen Patienten es besser konnten.  
„Ich will Mommy!“, schrie Abigail erneut. Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Schrei schriller und schriller.  
„Ich weiß“, erzählte Dena ihr. „Ich weiß, Abby. Du wirst sie bald sehen, sobald der Arzt sichergegangen ist, dass es ihr gut geht.“  
„Ich will Mommy sehen! Ich muss gehen!“, protestierte Abigail laut.  
„Sir, könnten Sie sie bitte nach draußen bringen?“ Deans Kopf fuhr bei dieser Frage nach oben, damit er den Rezeptionisten, der zu ihm herübergekommen war, wütend anstarren konnte.  
„Ich will nicht raus!“, blaffte sie. „Ich will Mommy!“

„Bridget Winchesters Familie?“  
Dean hob Abigail vom Boden hoch und drehte sich zu dem Arzt, der gerade aufgetaucht war. Er ignorierte Abigails kleine Fäuste, die auf seine Schulter einschlugen und ihren Unwillen darüber kundtaten, dass er sie aufgehoben hatte.  
„Das sind wir“, meinte Dean. „Wie geht es ihr?“  
„Sie hat ziemlich viele Frakturen, allen voran eine gebrochene Rippe. Außerdem ist ihr eines Handgelenk und ein Knöchel gebrochen. Es sieht aus, als hätte ziemlich viel Gewicht auf ihrer Wirbelsäule gelegen. Wir werden sie hier behalten, bis sie aufwacht, und dann noch ein paar Tage länger, um sie zu beobachten.“  
„Aber sie lebt?“, wollte Dean wissen. „Sie wird wieder vollständig gesund?“  
„Ein paar Wochen Bettruhe und Vorsicht und sie wird es, ja“, meinte der Arzt. „Sie wurde gerade in Raum 214 verlegt. Sie können sie in einigen Minuten besuchen gehen.“  
Dean fluchte, als das gesamte Wartezimmer erleichtert aufatmete. Er versuchte die Leute um ihn herum nicht wütend anzustarren. Er würde sich nicht für ihr Benehmen entschuldigen. Das Mädchen verstand nicht, was mit ihrer Mutter passiert war und sie ging mit ihrer Verständnislosigkeit auf die einzige Art und Weise um, von der sie wusste wie: Einen Wutanfall bekommen und das Ganze herauslassen. Also schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder Abigail.  
„Lass und Mommy sehen gehen“, meinte er und pflanzte die Idee wieder in Abigails Kopf. Abigail sah sich um, und rannte sogleich aus dem Krankenhaus. Dean seufzte und folgte ihr, versuchte das amüsierte Lächeln des Arztes zu ignorieren.  
„Abby, Mommy ist in die andere Richtung“, rief Dean als er sie einholte. „Ich dachte du wolltest Mommy sehen?“  
Abigail hörte auf zu rennen. Sie sah hinter sich und dann wieder vor sich, als würde sie sich nicht entscheiden können, in welche Richtung sie gehen wollte. Sie wollte ihre Mutter sehen, aber sie hatte auch das Gefühl, woanders hin zu müssen. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, woanders hin zu müssen.  
„Lass uns Mommy sehen gehen“, sagte Dean und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie vermisst dich.“  
Widerwillig drehte Abigeil sich um und nahm die Hand ihres Großvaters. Ihre Mutter war gerade wichtiger.  
„Mommy wird glücklich sein, wenn sie dich sieht“, sagte Dean als sie wieder zurück zum Krankenhaus liefen. „Sie wird’s glücklich sein zu wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist.“

Bridget war noch immer bewusstlos, als Dean und Abigail in den Raum traten. Dean zappelte ein wenig herum, als er seine Tochter auf dem Krankenhausbett liegen sah, wie sie so wehrlos und verletzlich wirkte. Das Bild war verstörend, um es genau zu sagen.  
Abigail rannte zu dem Bett hinüber, auf dem ihre Mutter lag.  
„Mommy“, sagte sie und schüttelte den Arm ihrer Mutter. Mommy, wach auf.“  
„Sei vorsichtig“, warnte Dean sie, als er den Gips an dem Arm bemerkte, den Abigail schüttelte. Abigail schüttelte den Arm mit Bridgets gebrochenem Handgelenk. „Mommy ist verletzt.“ Abigail schien ihn nicht zu hören.  
Bridget rührte sich nicht. Abigail schüttelte den Arm stärker, einen entschlossenen Blick aufgesetzt. Sie wollte, dass ihre Mutter aufwachte.  
„Mommy, wach auf“, verlangte sie, diesmal mit lauterer Stimme. Dean entschied,dass jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt war, um einzugreifen. Andernfalls würde es nur zu einem weiteren Wutausbruch führen.  
„Mommy schläft“, erklärte er Abigail. „Sie ist sehr müde und braucht ihren Schlaf, also müssen wir leise sein, okay?“  
Abigail sah zu ihrem Großvater, bevor sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter sah. Mit einem Schmollmund entfernte sie sich vom Bett. Dean führte sie hinüber zu einem Stuhl und ließ sie darauf hinauf klettern. Sobald sie saß, trat Abigeil mit ihren Füßen gegen den Stuhl. Sie hasste es, still zu sitzen und leise zu sein.

„Sorry, ich bin spät“, meinte Sam, als er den Raum betrat. Er sah außer Atem aus. „Es gab einen Unfall auf dem Highway. Ist Bridget okay?“  
Dean war erleichtert, seinen Bruder zu sehen. Jetzt hatte er jemand anderen, der ihm mit Abigail helfen konnte.  
„Mehrere Frakturen, gebrochene Rippe, gebrochenes Handgelenk, und gebrochenen Knöchel“, meinte Dean in monotoner Stimme. Sam fluchte.  
„Was ist mit ihr passiert?“, fragte er.  
„Ein Dämon hat von ihr Besitz ergriffen“, sagte Dean. „Ich dachte sie hätte das Tattoo, aber offensichtlich nicht.“  
„Opa, was ist ein Dämon?“, fragte Abigail.


	10. Chapter 10

„Dämonen sind böse Leute, die versuchen, andere zu verletzen“, kam eine heisere Stimme vom Bett. Dean und Sam sahen hinüber. Bridget war aufgewacht, sah aber immer noch erschöpft aus. „Sie sind das Gegenteil von Leuten wie Cas und Opiel.“  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte Dean wissen, während er zu Bridget hinüberstürzte. Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Als sei ich von einem Truck überfahren worden“, erwiderte sie und hustete. Sie schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Tochter. Bridget winkte Abigail zu sich hinüber, ignorierte dabei den leichten Schmerz, den die Bewegung verursachte. Sie musste für ihre verängstigt aussehende Tochter stark sein. „Komm her“, sagte sie. Abigail gehorchte, sah glücklich darüber aus, dass ihre Mutter wieder wach war.  
„Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, über die wir dich aufklären werden, wenn du älter wirst“, erklärte Bridget Abigail. „Du würdest es jetzt noch nicht verstehen, aber später wirst du es verstehen müssen. Du möchtest sicher sein, nicht wahr?“  
Abigail nickte schweigend, ihre Augen geweitet. Bridget hätte mit ihrer Warnung weitergemacht, aber ihr Vater warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Es war klar, dass er nicht von ihr wollte, dass sie Abigail Angst einjagte. Sobald sie die Wahrheit über das Übernatürliche lernen würde, wäre sie verängstigt genug. Dennoch, Abigail war noch zu jung, um zu erfahren, dass all die Monster in ihren Märchenbüchern echt waren.  
Jetzt, wo Abigail überzeugt war, dass es ihrer Mutter gut gehen würde, ging sie wieder zu ihrem Stuhl und beobachtete die Erwachsenen. Innerhalb einer Stunde war sie eingeschlafen. Das Weinen und Schreien von vorhin hatte sie erschöpft.  
Dean war erleichtert, dass Abigail schlief. Jetzt musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen, was er sagte, solange er es leise tat.

„Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?“, fragte er Bridget, wollte mehr über das Erlebte erfahren. Er hoffte, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnerte, was der Dämon ihm fast angetan hatte, oder was der Dämon versucht hatte ihr anzutun. Sie brauchte solche Erinnerungen nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Castiel ins Zimmer kam. Seine Tochter erstarrte.  
„Ich erinnere mich an alles“, meinte sie leise. „Ich habe versucht mich gegen die Besessenheit zu wehren, aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich wünschte nur ich wüsste, warum er sich mich ausgesucht hat. Ich war gerade im Supermarkt, als es passiert ist.“  
„Du meinst, außer dass du ein Winchester bist?“, murmelte Sam. Dean und Bridget warfen ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Sie wollen wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Gott gefunden wird“, sagte Cas zu sich selbst. Unglücklicherweise hörte Dean ihn.  
„Was?“, forderte er zu erfahren. Cas blinzelte überrascht. Es hatte das nicht laut sagen wollen. Der Engel entschied sich dafür, nichts mehr zu sagen, aber Dean war stur, besonders wenn es um seine Familie ging. „Was war das über Gott?“, fragte Dean erneut. „Sie möchten nicht, dass Gott gefunden wird?“  
„Ich kann nichts sagen“, meinte Cas, während er einen Schritt zurück trat. Dean begann sehr wütend auszusehen.  
„Verdammt, Cas!“ Dean versuchte nicht zu schreien, um Abigail nicht zu wecken. „Sag es mir. Oder muss ich dich erst in einen Kreis aus heiligem Feuer sperren, um dich zum Reden zu bringen?“

Der Engel schwieg für eine Minute, bis Dean ihm einen Blick voller Verzweiflung, gemischt mit ein wenig Verrat, zuwarf.  
„Viele Engel glauben, dass Abigail Gott finden und ihn überreden wird, in den Himmel zurückzukehren“, meinte Cas, als er nachgab. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er etwas erzählte, was er nun für beinahe vier Jahre geheim gehalten hatte.  
„Gott finden? Wie zur Hölle sollte sie in der Lage sein, Gott zu finden?“, wollte Dean wissen. „Sie ist drei.“  
„Es wurde nichts darüber gesagt, wann es sein würde. Es ist nicht einmal gewiss“, erklärte Cas. „Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit.“  
„Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit ist, warum ist es dann eine so große Sache?“, fragte Dean. Kaum etwas davon ergab Sinn, aber wann hatte je etwas einen Sinn ergeben?  
„Weil es ihnen Hoffnung geschenkt hat“, meinte Sam leise. Cas nickte zustimmend.  
„Viele Engel haben angefangen zu glauben, dass unser Vater niemals zurückkehrt“, sagte Cas. „Manche haben sich dafür entschieden, dass sie nicht ohne Gott im Himmel leben wollen und sind abgetreten, um für immer auf der Erde zu bleiben. Dann, plötzlich, gab es Gerüchte über ein Mädchen, eine Winchester, die Gott überreden würde, zurückzukehren. Ich glaube die Dämonen greifen an, weil sie Angst davor haben, was Gott tut, sobald er wieder im Himmel ist. Sie würden lieber ein unschuldiges Kind töten, als diese Möglichkeit eintreten zu lassen.“  
Dean knurrte. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten, auf die nächstliegende Wand einzuschlagen. Warum war es immer seine Familie?  
„Warum musste es Abigail sein?“, fragte Sam, fasste damit eine ähnliche Frage in Worte. „Warum hätte es niemand anders sein können?“  
„Die Winchesters haben die Welt wieder und wieder gerettet“, meinte Cas. „Also war die Frage: Gäbe es irgendjemanden, zu dem es besser passen würde?“  
Ja, wollte Dean schreien. Ja, es gäbe jemand besseren für den Job. Jemanden, der nicht seine einzige Enkelin war.  
„Und habt ihr je über Abigail nachgedacht?“, fragte Bridget. „Darüber was das mit ihr machen würde, aufzuwachsen und das zu wissen? Das ist viel Druck für ein Kind. Was wolltet ihr tun? Ihr einfach eines Tages sagen: 'Hey, weißt du was? Du musst um die Welt reisen, um Gott zu finden und ihn zu überzeugen, sich zusammenzureißen und in den Himmel zurückzukehren'? Denn das ist eine echt großartige Idee.“  
Dean hätte es selbst nicht besser formulieren können.  
„Ich bin nicht die Person, die die Gerüchte verbreitet hat“, meinte Cas. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es stimmt.“  
„Nun, Abigail wird es nicht herausfinden“, entschied Bridget. „Ich werde sie nicht aufwachsen lassen mit dieser Art von Druck, der auf ihren Schultern lastet. Sie wird ein normales Kind sein.“  
Weder Dean noch Sam wollten ihr sagen, dass die Möglichkeit, dass das passierte sehr gering war. Besonders wenn sie davon ausgingen, was bereits in den letzten drei Jahren passiert war. Stattdessen tauschten sie einfach nur Blicke aus. Sie würden ihr Bestes geben um sicherzugehen, dass Bridgets Wunsch sich erfüllte, aber sie konnten keine Versprechungen machen.  
„Einverstanden?“, fragte Bridget und sah die drei Männer im Raum an.  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Sam. Cas nickte. Dean sah seine Tochter an. Haselnussbraune Augen trafen auf grüne.  
„Wir werden unser Bestes geben“, sagte er. „Sie wird nichts von uns erfahren.“


	11. Chapter 11

Sie schafften es, für weitere vier Jahre in Ruhe zu leben. Dean war erstaunt darüber, wie leise und schnell vier Jahre um waren. Dämonen hielten sich von den Winchestern fern und niemand beklagte sich. Abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Fällen, die in der Nähe passierten, liefen die Dinge beinahe normal.  
Beinahe.  
Als Abigail älter wurde, wurde sie nach und nach mit dem Übernatürlichen bekannt gemacht. Mit dem friedlicheren Teil davon zumindest. Dean würde keiner siebenjährigen über die eher graphischen Dinge erzählen, die er in seinen Jahren als Jäger gesehen hatte.  
Der einzige Nachteil, den Dean in diesen vier Jahren erlebt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Opiel immer noch vorbeikam. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, Dean konnte sich einfach nicht an die Anwesenheit des anderen Engels gewöhnen. Opiel hatte nie etwas getan, was Bridget oder Abigeil verletzt hätte, aber Dean konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen, ihm zu vertrauen. Zumindest hatte Bridget, einige Monate nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, aufgehört zu fragen, ob sie und Opiel heiraten durften. Stattdessen gab sie sich damit zufrieden, dass Opiel ein paar Mal in der Woche vorbei kam, solange Dean nichts sagte.  
Dann änderte sich etwas. Dean konnte nicht herausfinden was sich geändert hatte, aber eines Tages schien Opiel abgelenkt und er begann sich untypisch zu benehmen. Der Engel war früher als sonst gekommen, als Dean noch immer zu Hause war. Der Engel schien erleichtert, Dean zu sehen, was noch nie zuvor passiert war.  
Sie hatten sich zur Begrüßung zugenickt, bevor Dean sich wieder an die Arbeit machte zu überprüfen, ob die Siegel im Wohnzimmer nicht abgenutzt oder verblasst waren. Opiel blieb in der Küche und Dean hätte beinahe vergessen, dass der Engel da war.  
Beinahe.  
Eine Stunde später hörten sie, wie sich eine Autotür öffnete und wieder schloss.

„Wir sind zu Hause!“, rief Bridget, als sie ins Haus trat. Abigail rannte ebenfalls hinein und begrüßte Dean mit einer großen Umarmung.  
„Wie war Schule?“, fragte Dean sie.  
„Lustig!“, meinte Abigail. „Ich habe die Höchstpunktzahl in meinem Rechtschreibtest bekommen, und ich habe auf der Wippe gespielt! Die Jungs haben sie heute nicht für sich alleine beansprucht!“  
„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten“, sagte Dean. „Hast du Hausaufgaben?“  
Abigail nickte mit einem Schmollmund. Sie mochte keine Hausaufgaben, besonders ihre Mathehausaufgaben nicht. Ihr Onkel Sam hatte ihr bereits alles beigebracht, was sie lernten, also fand sie es langweilig.  
„Geh, mach deine Hausaufgaben“, sagte Dean. Er senkte die Stimme. „Dann kannst du, wenn deine Mutter nicht da ist, ein Eis haben.“  
„Das hab ich gehört!“, rief Bridget aus der Küche. Dean Lächelte und Abigail kicherte. Sie ließ ihren Rucksack neben der Couch fallen und begann, ihre ganzen Hausaufgaben auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Dean wusste nicht warum, aber Abigail weigerte sich, ihre Hausaufgaben an einem richtigen Tisch zu machen. Entweder sie machte sie auf dem Boden, oder gar nicht.

Alles schien wie üblich zu passieren, bis Bridget bekannt gab, dass sie in die Stadt ginge, um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Anstatt mit ihr zu gehen, erklärte Opiel, dass er zurückbleiben würde. Das brachte ihm Deans Aufmerksamkeit ein. Opiel sagte niemals nein, wenn er alleine Zeit mit Bridget verbringen konnte.  
Bridget war kaum aus der Tür hinaus, als Opiel in das Wohnzimmer trat. Dean beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Jetzt wusste er, dass etwas mit dem Engel nicht stimmte. Opiel kam selten in einen Raum, in dem sich bereits Dean befand. Nicht, wenn er andere Möglichkeiten hatte.  
Dann sah Dean das Schwert.  
„Abigail, runter!“, schrie er, uns sah sich nach seinen eigenen Waffen um. Er hatte nichts. Dean war unbewaffnet und stand vor einem Engel. Nichts zu verlieren habend, stürzte Dean sich auf Opiel.  
Abigail schrie und duckte sich. Opiels Schwert schnitt durch Luft statt durch ihren Hals. Dean und Opiel kämpften um die Kontrolle über das Schwert. Erst als Dean das Schwert in seinen Händen hielt, bemerkte Dean, dass Opiel nicht so hart gekämpft hatte, wie er es hätte tun können.  
„Warum?“, fragte er. Opiels Augen sahen gequält aus.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Bridget, als sie in den Raum rannte. Sie sah Dean und Opiel, die sich in Verteidigungshaltung gegenüberstanden, und das Schwert in Deans Hand.  
„Ich wollte das nicht. Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich“, sagte der Engel. „Aber es war ein Befehl, und ich kann einen Befehl nicht missachten.“  
„Ein Befehl von wem?“, verlangte Dean zu erfahren. Abigail, die verängstigt zu weinen begonnen hatte, krabbelte inzwischen von den Erwachsenen weg zu ihrer Mutter. Sobald sie bei ihrer Mutter war, klammerte sie sich an Bridgets Beine. Sie weigerte sich, Opiel, dem sie bis jetzt vertraut hatte, anzusehen.  
„Raguel“, meinte Opiel. „Ich kann ihn nicht missachten, wenn er etwas befielt.“  
„Und warum würde er befehlen, Abigail anzugreifen?“, wollte Dean wissen. „Und warum jetzt?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Opiel.  
„Weil er beginnt zu bemerkten, wie viel Kraft und Freiheit er jetzt hat, und er realisiert, dass Abigail, umso älter sie wird, eine immer größere Gefahr darstellt.“ Castiel war aufgetaucht, er sah todernst aus. Sein Engelsschwert war in seiner Hand, bereit benutzt zu werden, falls das nötig wurde.  
„Eine Gefahr?“, fragte Dean. „Sie wird inzwischen als Gefahr angesehen?“  
„Für die Engel die nicht wollen, dass Gott zurückkommt, ja“, sagte Castiel. „Wir Engel haben jetzt mehr Freiheiten. Es gibt eine Fraktion, die fürchtet, dass uns, falls Gott zurückkehrt, diese Freiheit genommen wird. Raguel muss zu dieser Fraktion gehören und wollte daher alles Mögliche tun, um Gott davon abzuhalten, in den Himmel zurückzukehren.“  
„Ich wollte es nicht tun“, sagte Opiel sanft. „Aber Raguel hat entschieden, dass ich für diesen Job am geeignetsten sei, weil ich ihr nahe kommen konnte, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken.“  
Dean knurrte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Opiel versucht hatte, seine Enkelin zu töten. Er würde dem Engel niemals dafür vergeben.  
„Opiel, ich denke du solltest gehen“, sagte Bridget ruhig, ihre Arme um Abigail schlingend. Das Mädchen schüttelte sie ab und rannte aus dem Haus, noch immer vor Angst weinend. Bridget beobachtete wie sie ging, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Engel zuwandte, dem sie seit sieben Jahren vertraut hatte. „Ich denke du solltest gehen, und nie wieder zurückkommen. Du hast versucht meine Tochter zu töten und ich werde dir das definitiv niemals verzeihen.“  
„Ich wollte das nicht“, flüsterte Opiel.  
„Ich weiß“, meinte Bridget. „Aber das ändert dennoch nichts daran, dass du es versucht hast.“


	12. Chapter 12

Nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatte, begann Abigail zu rennen, und sie rannte so lange wie sie die Kraft dazu hatte. Sie wusste, von den Geschichten die ihr Großvater und Onkel Sam ihr erzählt hatten, dass es gefährlich war, durch den Wald zu rennen, aber sie musste von dem Haus wegkommen. Sie war beinahe gestorben. Wenn ihr Großvater nicht im Raum gewesen wäre, wäre sie es vermutlich.  
Und jetzt zerbrach ihre Familie und es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte gehört wie ihre Mutter Opiel zum Gehen aufgefordert hatte, kurz bevor sie zu Rennen begonnen hatte. Ihre Mutter hätte das nie getan, wenn Abigail nicht da gewesen wäre, denn wenn Abigail nicht dagewesen wäre, dass hätte Opiel nicht versucht, sie zu töten.  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Opiel es wirklich versucht hatte. Sie hatte ihn als ihren Vater gesehen, aber Väter versuchten nicht, ihre Töchter zu töten, richtig? Also warum hatte Opiel es dann getan? Sorgte er sich nicht um sie, so wie er behauptet hatte er würde es tun? Sie wollte daran nicht glauben.  
Abigail verstand nicht, was die Erwachsenen über all das andere Zeug gesagt hatten. Gott? Was war so wichtig über Gott, und warum hatte es mit ihr zu tun? Sie hatte Gott nie zuvor getroffen. Sie war nur ein Mensch. Sie war kein Engel wie Cas oder Opiel.  
Statt darüber nachzudenken, rannte Abigail weiter. Nach einer Weile hörte sie auf sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie gehört hatte, und was passiert war. Sie konzentrierte sich nur aufs Rennen und auf den Versuch nicht zu stolpern. Bäume zogen schnell an ihr vorüber. Abigail hatte bis dahin nicht bemerkt, wie leicht Rennen ihr fiel. Das Mädchen stolperte kaum, sobald sie das richtige Tempo gefunden und sich an den Boden, auf dem sie rannte, gewöhnt hatte. Sie musste ab und an anhalten um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber sie fand immer etwas, das sie weitergehen ließ.  
Nach einer Weile wusste Abigail nicht mehr, wo sie war. Sie war niemals zu Weit in den Wald gegangen, war immer von ihrer Familie davor gewarnt worden. Als sie aufhörte zu rennen und ihr Tempo verlangsamte bis sie ging, sah sie sich um. Sie konnte nur Bäume sehen.  
Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als sie einen Ast knacken höre uns sah sich um. Sie entdeckte ein wegrennendes Reh, als sie sich nach links drehte und sie ließ die Arme sinken, von denen sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie zur Verteidigung gehoben hatte. Sie vermutete, dass das Reh den Zweig zum Knacken gebracht hatte, als es geflohen war, weil Abigail ihm zu nahem gekommen war, als dass es sich noch wohlfühlen konnte.  
Panik begann in Abigail aufzukeimen, als sie herauszufinden versuchte, wo sie war. Sie konnte nicht einfach herumrennen und den Weg zurückgehen, den sie gekommen war. So etwas hätte nur funktioniert, wenn sie in einer geraden Linie gelaufen wäre. Abigail wusste, dass sie das nicht getan hatte. Während sie gelaufen war sie von ihrem Weg abgewichen, um um umgefallene Bäume und große Steine herumzukommen. Sie hatte sich auch mehrere Male gedreht und war in eine andere Richtung gelaufen,wann immer sie eine Straße oder jemandes Grundstück entdeckt hatte. Als sie gerannt war, hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass jemand sie fand.  
Jetzt wollte sie unbedingt jemanden finden. Bevorzugt jemanden den sie kannte und der sie nach Hause bringen konnte.  
Abigail stand still, versuchte herauszufinden was der beste Weg war, um nach Hause zu kommen. Sie versuchte den Weg zurückzugehen, den sie gekommen war, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an. Als würde sie in die komplett entgegengesetzte Richtung ihres eigentlichen Ziels laufen.  
Schließlich entschied sich das Mädchen dazu, dass der beste Weg nach Hause der war, eine Straße zu finden und ihr zu folgen, bis sie entweder etwas fand, das sie kannte, oder bis sie eine Stadt fand. Sie musste auf der Straße allerdings vorsichtig sein. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht jedem vertrauen konnte, der ihr Hilfe oder eine Mitfahrgelegenheit anbot. Ihre Mutter hatte sie viele Male davor gewarnt.  
Abigail kaute auf einem Fingernagel und fragte sich, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollte. Sie hatte versucht zu lauschen, aber sie hatte in der Nähe nichts gehört, dass sich nach einer Straße anhörte. Als ihr Nagel zu bluten begann sah Abigail sich in dem Gebiet um, in dem sie angehalten hatte.  
Nach einigen Sekunden der Unentschiedenheit, entschied sich Abigail dafür, ihrem Gefühl zu folgen und nach links zu gehen. Sie ging nach da, wo sie das Reh gesehen hatte. Kurzzeitig kam ihr in den Sinn, dass das Reh vielleicht tiefer in den Wald gegangen war, aber sie überdachte ihre Entscheidung nicht noch einmal. Sie hatte das Gefühl in die richtige Richtung zu gehen, und dass sie finden würde, wonach sie suchte.  
Als sie zu laufen begann, fragte Abigail sich, ob ihre Mutter und ihr Großvater nach ihr suchten. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie das Haus verlassen hatte, aber sie dachte, dass es schon eine Weile her war. Sicherlich hatte einer von ihnen inzwischen bemerkt, dass sie sich verlaufen haben musste. Hoffentlich wären sie in der Lage Abigail zu finden, falls Abigail sie nicht fand.

Umso länger sie lief, umso nervöser wurde Abigail. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Abigail Angst vor allem um sich herum. Ihre Umgebung war fremd und eigenartig. Jedes kleinste Geräusch ließ sie zucken, ließ sie denken, dass etwas sie beobachtete. Der Wald machte sie wahnsinnig und es war keine Straße in Sicht, aber es fühlte sich noch immer an, als sei es die richtige Richtung.  
Dann, gerade als Abigail drauf und dran war eine andere Richtung auszuprobieren, hörte sie ein Geräusch, dass sich wie ein Auto anhörte. Das Geräusch klang nicht natürlich, also konnte es nur von etwas verursacht worden, sein, was Menschen gebaut hatten. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, begann zu rennen, und folgte dem Geräusch. Sie war fast da. Ihr Herz dröhnte in Erleichterung.  
Die Straße kam aus dem Nichts. Abigail bemerkte beinahe gar nicht, dass sie plötzlich auf Asphalt anstelle von Dreck stand, bis sie begann zu stolpern. Sie sah nach unten, blinzelte überrascht, und fiel erleichtert auf die Knie. Dann hörte sie ein lautes Hupen und sie sah auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Auto auf sich zukommen sah. Es machte einen Schlenker und versuchte zu halten. Abigail versuchte sich aus dem Weg zu bewegen, aber das Auto war zu nah. Es war nicht genug Zeit.  
Alles wurde schwarz.


	13. Chapter 13

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße …“, hörte Abigail über sich. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht öffnen, um zu sehen, wer das sagte. Es tat zu sehr weh, und alles schien verschwommen. Dennoch, die Stimme kam der Siebenjährigen nicht bekannt vor. Die Stimme sprach weiter. „Bitte sei nicht tot, bitte sei nicht tot. Ich schwöre, ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken, solange sie nur überlebt.“  
Das Mädchen versuchte sich zu bewegen, versuchte von der Straße runterzukommen, bevor noch mehr Autos kamen, aber es tat zu sehr weh, sich zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
„Gott sei dank“, murmelte die Stimme, die ihr Stöhnen gehört hatte. „Kannst du mich hören? Kannst du sprechen? Was soll ich tun? Verdammt, ich habe gerade ein Kind angefahren. Bitte stirb nicht.“  
„Will nach Hause“, schaffte Abigail es zu keuchen, bevor sie wimmerte als Schmerzen durch ihren Bauch zuckten. Sie fühlte sich, als könne sie kaum atmen. Das Mädchen hatte sich nur ein einziges Mal so gefühlt, als ein Fußball ihren Bauch getroffen, und ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte.  
„Alles wird gut“, sagte die Stimme. „Ich bring dich nach Hause. Wo ist dein zu Hause?“  
Aber Abigail konnte nicht antworten. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu sehr, als dass sie zu Sprechen versuchen konnte. Stattdessen dämmerte sie langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit, hoffend, dass sie so den Schmerzen entgehen konnte.

Als klar war, dass sie nicht mehr antworten konnte, sah der Mann, der das Auto gefahren hatte, sich um. Niemand anderes war in Sicht. Das war keine wirkliche Überraschung. Es war eine Privatstraße und niemand anderes nutzte sie, was auch der Grund war, aus dem er nicht erwartet hatte, dass ein Kind plötzlich über den Asphalt rennen würde.  
Unsicher was er sonst tun sollte, hob der Mann das Mädchen hoch und trug sie zu seinem Auto hinüber. Er musste sie wieder auf der Straße ablegen, um die Tür zu öffnen und den Rücksitz zu entrümpeln. Als er sie ins Auto legte, bekam er eine bessere Vorstellung von ihren Verletzungen. Da waren Kratzer auf ihren Armen und Beinen, tiefe Kratzer, die von Kies und Schotter auf ihrer Haut umrandet wurden. Der Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass solche Kratzer wahrscheinlich auch auf ihrem Rücken und an ihren Seiten waren, aber er würde nicht nachsehen. Das Mädchen hatte eine große Beule am Kopf, wo der auf der Straße aufgekommen war. Sie war ziemlich heftig aufgekommen und der Mann konnte nur hoffen, dass sie keine Gehirnerschütterung oder schlimmeres davongetragen hatte.

Abigail kam gerade wieder zu sich, als der Mann sein Haus erreichte. Als er sie aufhob um sie ins Haus zu tragen, hatte der Schmerz sie aus der Ohnmacht zurückgeholt.  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte sie taumelig. Sie hörte einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung von der Person.  
„Mein Name ist Chuck“, sagte die Stimme. Abigail blinzelte bis ihre Augen offen waren und schrie beinahe vor Schmerz auf. Sie sah sich um und dann zu dem Mann, der sie ins Haus trug. Er hatte unordentliche Haare und einen Bart. Seine Kleidung roch seltsam, ähnlich wie die ihres Großvaters, wenn er aus der Bar zurück kam.  
Abigail hatte dennoch keine Angst. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, genau da zu sein, wo sie gebraucht wurde. Sie fühlte sich nicht länger als müsste sie nach etwas anderem suchen.  
„Sicher“, murmelte sie, als sie auf etwas abgelegt wurde, das sich nach einem Sofa anfühlte.

Chuck blinzelte das Mädchen überrascht an. Er hatte sie mit seinem Auto angefahren und jetzt erzählte sie ihm, dass sie sicher war? Vielleicht sollte er sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen.  
Abigail wimmerte vor Schmerz auf, als sie versuchte, es sich bequemer zu machen. Nach einigen Versuchen entschied sie sich, dass sie einfach aufhören würde sich zu bewegen und in einer Position liegen bleiben würde. Es leicht ungemütlich zu haben war besser, als sich zu bewegen und Schmerzen zu haben. Chuck stand über ihr und fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Sollte er ihr etwas zu Essen besorgen? Was zu Trinken? Oder sollte er sie einfach in Ruhe lassen? Das war der Grund, aus dem er sich niemals in der Nähe von Kindern aufhielt.  
Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, sie zuzudecken und sie zu fragen, ob sie irgendetwas brauchte.  
„Nein“, meinte das Mädchen schlaftrunken. „Möchte schlafen.“ Ihr Kopf begann sich langsam wieder schwummerig anzufühlen.  
„Wie heißt du, Kind?“, fragte Chuck, bevor das Mädchen wieder einschlief.  
„Abigail“, sagte sie. „Aber alle nennen mich Abby, außer ich war böse.“  
„Schlaf, Abby“, sagte Chuck. „Morgen früh wirst du dich besser fühlen.“ Zumindest hoffte er dass. Er hoffte auch, dass das Mädchen nicht auf seiner Couch sterben würde.  
Er lief vom Sofa weg und ließ das Kind in Ruhe. Für eine Weile setzte er sich an seinen Computer, versuchte etwas zu tippen. Es war vergeblich. Er konnte sich einfach nicht im geringsten konzentrieren. Alles was er wollte war etwas Zutrinken, aber Trinken hatte ihn überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht.

Eine Stunde später, als Chuck es schließlich aufgab arbeiten zu wollen, schlief Abigail tief und fest. Er warf dem Mädchen einen Blick zu und wanderte zu ihr hinüber. Kindlich unschuldig. Jemand, der immer noch kaum eine Ahnung von all dem Bösen auf dieser Erde hatte. Sie hatte es nicht verdient verletzt zu sein, so wie sie es derzeitig war. Chuck war sich nicht sicher, warum er sie nicht einfach ins Krankenhaus gebracht und es der Polizei überlassen hatte, zu versuchen, ihre Familie zu finden.  
Tatsächlich wusste er warum. Sie hätten versucht ihn wegen irgendwas anzuklagen. Entweder wegen betrunkenem fahren oder wegen irgendetwas anderem. Es war besser, wenn Chuck ihre Familie zuerst fand, und die sie ins Krankenhaus brachten.  
Das Mädchen wimmerte im Schlaf vor Schmerzen auf. Chuck strich ihr unnütz mit einer Hand übers Haar. Während er das tat, verschwanden die Falten auf ihrem Gesicht, und der Ausdruck des Schmerzes verschwand. Das Mädchen drehte sich auf der Couch herum und die Decke fiel von ihr herunter. Als Chuck sie aufhob bemerkte er, dass die Kratzer auf ihren Armen und Beinen verschwunden waren. Selbst die, von denen er sicher gewesen war, dass sie Wochen bräuchten, um zu heilen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, und der Autor warf die Decke zurück über das Mädchen, bevor er zurückwich. Irgendetwas war gerade passiert und er wusste nicht was. Alles was er wusste war, dass es ihn ängstigte und dass er dieses Mädchen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause bekommen musste. Bevorzugter Weise gleich morgen nach dem Frühstück.


	14. Chapter 14

„Mr. Chuck, bringst du mich nach Hause?“, fragte Abigail am nächsten Morgen, als sie Frühstück aß. Sie war früh aufgewacht, darauf hoffend die Kochkünste ihrer Mutter zu riechen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht zu Hause war. Ihr Frühstück, altes Müsli und Milch, die leicht fragwürdig schien, brachte sie dazu zu merken, wie sehr sie ihre Familie doch vermisste. Sie wollte nach hause. Ihr Bedürfnis zu ihrer Familie zurück zu kommen war groß genug, dass sie den Autounfall am Vortag vergessen hatte. Sie fühlte sich gut, also gab es keinen Grund, sich daran zu erinnern.  
Tatsächlich war es beeindruckend, wie gut Abigail sich fühlte. Mr. Chuck musste irgendwelche Wundermedizin haben, die er benutzt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte sie sich nur eingebildet, dass es so schlimm war. Aber egal was von Beiden es nun war, Verletzungen hatte sie auf jeden Fall keine mehr.  
„Vermisst du deine Familie?“, fragte Chuck wissend, versuchte das wie zu ignorieren. Der Status seines Hauses machte klar, dass Kinder nicht hier bleiben sollten. Abigail nickte schüchtern und nahm einen weiteren Löffel von ihrem Müsli.  
„Vermisst du jemals deine?“, wollte sie wissen. „Wirst du nicht einsam, wenn du alleine bist?“  
„Nicht wirklich“, erwiderte Chuck. „Ich habe nicht mehr wirklich viel Familie und mit denen die noch da sind komme ich eher nicht zurecht.“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Abigail, während sie das letzte bisschen Müsli mit dem Löffel in ihrer Schüssel hin und her schob. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Milch austrinken wollte, so wie sie es normalerweise tat. Sie schmeckte irgendwie seltsam.  
Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck schlich sich auf Chucks Gesicht, ein Ausdruck, den Abigail nicht mitbekam, weil sie mit ihrem Müsli spielte.  
„Sie streiten viel und erwarten immer, dass ich alles wieder hinbekomme. Es wurde nach einer Weile zu viel, also bin ich gegangen. Jetzt kann ich machen was auch immer ich machen will und ich kann die schlimmen Dinge ignorieren, die auf der Welt passieren. Nachdem ich gemerkt habe, wie es sein kann, bin ich nie zurückgegangen.“ Chuck erwartete nicht, dass Abigail es verstand. Sie war zu jung. „Es ist nett, nicht andauernd Leute um dich zu haben, die zu dir aufsehen.“  
„Aber vermisst du sie nicht?“, fragte Abigail wieder. „Und vermissen sie dich nicht? Ihr seid doch immerhin immer noch eine Familie.“  
„Manchmal vermisse ich sie, und ich weiß, dass sie mich vermissen“, sagte Chuck. „Aber sie mussten lernen wie sie ohne mich leben. Ich kann nicht immer da sein, um alles wieder geradezubiegen.“  
„Hast du sie noch lieb?“, fragte Abigail. Chuck starrte sie neugierig an.  
„Was?“, fragte er. Abigail wackelte mit den Füßen und trat gegen ein Tischbein.  
„Na ja, ich habe das Gefühl, als sollte ich wegen allem sauer auf meine Mom und meinen Opa und auf Opiel sein, aber ich bin nicht sauer. Heißt das, dass ich sie noch lieb habe? Und solltest du nicht deine Familie immer noch lieb haben, auch nach allem was sie schlecht gemacht haben? Sie sind doch trotzdem noch Familie.“  
„Ja, das heißt, dass du sie wahrscheinlich noch lieb hast“, antwortete Chuck. „Und ich habe meine Familie noch lieb. Ich bin nur fertig mit ihnen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht zurückzugehen, aber es war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt.“  
„Onkel Sam hat gesagt, dass es vielleicht niemals die richtige Zeit für etwas ist“, sagte Abigail. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du es nicht versuchen kannst. Zu sagen, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit ist, ist nur ein Grund, um es nicht zu versuchen.“  
„Sie werden von mir wollen, dass ich ihre Welt in Ordnung bringe und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, protestierte Chuck. Er war überrascht darüber zu was für einem Gespräch das hier geworfen war und fragte sich, ob er es hätte aufnehmen sollten, um es später in einer seiner Geschichten zu verwenden.  
„Die ganze Welt muss nicht auf einmal in Ordnung gebracht werden. Nur ein Punkt davon auf einmal“, sagte Abigail. Ihre Mutter hatte das gesagt, als Abigail versucht hatte die Welt für eine Schulaufgabe zu malen und es schiefgegangen war. Sie hatte das Wasser grün gemalt und die Erde blau und beinahe angefangen zu weinen, als sie ihren Fehler bemerkt hatte, bevor ihre Mutter ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man es wieder hinbekam. Aber Mr. Chuck musste das ja nicht wissen, solange ihre Worte ihm klug erschienen.

„Wann kann ich nach Hause gehen?“, fragte Abigail, als sie sich entschloss, kein weiteres Müsli zu essen. „Meine Familie muss wieder eine Familie werden.“  
Chuck blinzelte, nicht ganz sicher was das Mädchen sagte.  
„Seid ihr jetzt gerade keine Familie?“, fragte er. Jetzt wünschte er sich wirklich, dass es das für ein zukünftiges Buch aufgenommen hätte.  
„Du kannst nicht wirklich eine Familie sein, außer wenn ihr alle zusammen seid“, antwortete Abigail. „Hast du irgendwelche Kekse? Opa lässt mich manchmal nach dem Frühstück einen Keks haben.“  
Chuck kicherte. „Entschuldige, aber keine Kekse. Wir können aber auf dem Weg welche kaufen.“  
„Gehen wir jetzt?“, fragte Abigail, ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
Chuck neigte den Kopf, als er nachdachte. „Das kommt darauf an. Weißt du deine Adresse?“  
Chuck hoffte, dass sie es tat. Seine Internetverbindung war an den besten Tagen unzuverlässig und sie zu nutzen brachte ihn immer dazu, den Tag in Alkohol zu tränken. Er wollte nicht trinken, während ein Kind um ihn herum war. Er wollte bereits ein Getränk, wenn er an das Gespräch dachte, dass er gerade gehabt hatte. Genauer gesagt, seinen Teil des Gesprächs. Die Worte die aus seinem Mund gekommen waren waren nicht Chucks Worte. Chuck hatte keine Familie, also konnte er unmöglich beschrieben haben, was da aus seinem Mund gesprudelt war. Es war als hätte jemand anderes für ihn gesprochen.  
Es war ein sehr verstörender Gedanke.

Abigail begann ihre Adresse herunterzurattern, holte Chuck so aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
„Warte, warte!“, sagte Chuck, und sah sich nach einem Stück Papier und einem Stift um. „Lass es mich aufschreiben!“  
Abigail verdrehte die Augen, wiederholte die Adresse aber erneut, sobald Chuck bereit war.  
„Du bist ein schlaues Kind“, sagte Chuck als er das Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spüle tat. „Oder wissen alle Kinder in deinem Alter ihre Adressen?“  
„Wir mussten sie für die Schule wissen“, sagte Abigail. „Wirst du das Geschirr nicht abwaschen?“  
„Ich werde es heute Abend machen“, erwiderte Chuck. Abigail sah auf das Geschirr, dass sich in der Spüle stapelte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.  
Während Chuck versuchte ein paar saubere Klamotten zu finden, wartete Abigail im Wohnzimmer. Umso länger sie wartete, umso ungeduldiger wurde sie.  
Schließlich war der Mann bereit.  
„Können wir gehen? Können wir gehen?“, fragte sie und stolperte auf ihre Füße. Chuck nickte und schüttelte den Kopf, als das Mädchen zur Tür rannte. Sie waren fast am Auto, als Chuck bemerkte, dass er etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte. Er hatte seine Autoschlüssel liegen gelassen.  
Abigail verdrehte die Augen, als der Mann wieder ins Haus eilte. Er war nicht sehr verantwortungsvoll, so wie ihr Opa oder ihr Onkel. Dann kam Chuck zurück, die Schlüssel in der Hand, und sie waren auf dem Weg.


	15. Chapter 15

„Niemand ist zu Hause“, stellte Chuck fest, als er in die Einfahrt fuhr. Es war kein Auto in Sicht und alle Lichter im Haus waren aus. Falls jemand zu Hause gewesen wäre, um auf Abigails Rückkehr zu warten, dann wäre derjenige an der Tür gewesen, sobald er das Auto gesehen hätte. „Sie müssen nach dir suchen. Ist irgendwo ein Schlüssel?“ Chuck wusste nicht warum, aber der Gedanke, dass sie hier einfach so im freien standen ängstigte ihn.  
Abigail schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mommy hat immer gesagt ich sei zu jung, also war immer jemand zu Hause“, erklärte sie. Chuck rutschte auf dem Fahrersitz herum. Er mochte nicht, wie das klang.  
Bevor er in irgendeiner Weise zu Abigail sagen konnte, dass sie im Auto bleiben sollte, hatte das Mädchen die Tür geöffnet und rannte herum. Sie war froh zu Hause zu sein, und etwas bekanntes zu sehen. Sie wünschte nur, ihre Familie wäre auch hier, um mit ihr zusammen Spaß zu haben.  
Widerwillig stieg Chuck aus dem Auto. Falls irgendetwas passieren würde – und er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass es das würde – wollte er so bereit wie nur möglich sein.  
Für ein paar Minuten beobachtete Chuck wie Abigail ein paar ihrer Spielzeuge fand, mit denen sie spielen konnte. Es war erstaunlich, wie Kinder sich stundenlang mit ein bisschen Plastik beschäftigen konnten.

Abigail schoss einen Fußball durch die Gegend, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung bemerkte. Sie drehte sich herum, um besser zu sehen, und begann auch prompt zu schreien, als sie eine Person mit schwarzen Augen sah. Sie wusste was das hieß. Dämon.

Chuck sprang auf als er Abigail plötzlich schreien hörte und begann zum Haus zu rennen. Zuerst war er nicht sicher, was sie gesehen hatte, aber dann sah er die Person, die ihr nachjagte. Er beeilte sich zu ihr zu kommen und ihr zu helfen, aber eine Zweiergruppe hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Es gibt nichts zu rennen“, meinte der eine.  
„Es gibt nichts zu verstecken“, fügte der andere hinzu. In diesem Moment bemerkte Chuck die Augen. Er hatte genug über sie geschrieben um Dämonenaugen zu erkennen, wenn er sie sah.

„Mr. Chuck!“, schrie Abigail als der Dämon sie verfolgte und es schaffte, sie auf der Türschwelle einzukesseln. Abigail schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Tür, hoffte, dass sie sich öffnen würde. Als sie das Messer in den Händen des Dämons erscheinen sah, schloss sie die Augen.

Bridget stieß einen Schrei des Grauens aus, als Dean in die Einfahrt einbog, als sie von ihrer Suche nach Abigail zurückkamen. Das Auto stoppte abrupt und Dean sprang vom Fahrersitz, noch bevor Sam vollständig verstanden hatte, was passierte.  
„Abby!“, schrie Dean. Er rannte so schnell wie er konnte, aber er wusste, dass er niemals rechtzeitig da sein würde. Abigail war zu weit weg und das Messer, dass der Dämon hielt war ihrem Hals schon viel zu nah. Nicht einmal Castiel würde es rechtzeitig schaffen, selbst wenn er seine Flügel hatten, die ihm halfen. Die Augen des Mädchens waren zusammengekniffen, aber Dean konnte den Ausdruck des Grauens auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Es war der Ausdruck von jemandem der wusste, dass er sterben würde.  
Dennoch, er musste es versuchen.  
Castiel war nur ein paar Fuß entfernt von dem Mädchen, als ein Dämon ihn zur Seite stieß.  
„Zu spät“, fauchte der und versuchte Castiel dessen Schwert abzunehmen. Es gab niemandem, der dem Engel half, da Dean und Bridget zu konzentriert darauf waren, zu Abigail zu kommen, und Sam versuchte Dämonen von jemandem mit einem bekannten Gesicht abzuwehren.  
Abigail schrie und ein weißes Licht blendete jeden in der Nähe.

Als das Licht verblasste, waren alle Dämonen verbrannt. Außer ein paar Aschehäufchen gab es nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise darauf hindeutete, dass sie überhaupt je existiert hatten.  
Dean und Bridget verschwendeten an den Vorfall keinen einzigen Gedanken. Stattdessen rannten sie die letzten paar Meter zu Abigail, die hysterisch weinte.  
„Abby, meine Abby“, sagte Bridget und hob ihre Tochter hoch. „Es ist okay. Mommy ist hier.“  
Abigail weinte weiter. Ihre Hände griffen nach dem Shirt ihrer Mutter, als sie versuchte, ihr Gesicht in dem bekannten Duft zu vergraben. Dean schlang seine Arme um beide, sowohl Bridget, als auch Abigail, keinen von beiden gehen lassen wollend.

Sam starrte dem Mann, den er beschützt hatte, ungläubig an.  
„Chuck?“  
Bevor irgendwelche Fragen gestellt werden konnten, war erneut alles in Weiß getaucht. Dieses Mal hallte eine Stimme durch das Licht.  
„Meine Zeit hier ist um. Ich kehre zurück.“  
Als das Licht langsam verblasste begann die Erde zu wackeln und es begann zu stürmen. Abigail begann noch lauter zu weinen und Bridget schrie überrascht auf. Es sollte in diesem Gebiet eigentlich keine Erdbeben geben.  
So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, beruhigte sich der Wind auch wieder und die Erde stand wieder still.  
„Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?“, verlangte Dean zu erfahren, während er sich umsah. Nichts sah kaputt aus, außer dass im Boden einige weitere Risse hinzugekommen waren. Sam blinzelte. Chuck hatte genau vor ihm gestanden, und jetzt war der Mann verschwunden. Castiel stand totenstill da und starrte nach oben. Für einige Sekunden sagte niemand ein Wort, doch dann bot Castiel eine Erklärung.  
„Gott ist in den Himmel zurückgekehrt“, sagte er. Sam, Dean und Bridget starrten ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. Castiel sah genauso erstaunt aus wie sie.  
„Gott ist zurückgekehrt“, wiederholte Cas. „Die Gerüchte über Abigail waren wahr. Sie wird nun in Frieden gelassen werden.“  
Dean war nicht wirklich beruhigt, aber er war in diesem Moment nur froh, dass seine Mädchen noch lebten.  
„Ich muss in den Himmel zurückkehren“, sagte Cas bevor er verschwand. Dean knurrte leicht genervt und etwas irritiert, wissend, dass es keine weiteren Erklärungen seitens des Engels geben würde.  
„Nun, dass war …“, sagte Sam.  
„Lasst uns nicht darüber sprechen“, meinte Bridget. „Lasst uns einfach so tun, als seien die letzten paar Tage nie passiert.“  
Dean und Sam tauschten einen Blick aus, wissend, dass das ziemlich unmöglich sein würde. Sam blieb still und Dean stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er würde Abigails Rückkehr und Gottes Rückkehr in den Himmel auf die Art verarbeiten, die er am besten kannte. Cas würde schon irgendwann wieder auftauchen.  
„Lasst uns Kuchen besorgen“, meinte er. Kuchen und irgendwelchen Alkohol für die Erwachsenen, und Eis für Abigail.  
Und genau das taten sie dann auch.


End file.
